


偷情

by deepWhite



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepWhite/pseuds/deepWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>三劈请注意！牛牛无节操小婊砸！雷的快点小红叉逃生！<br/>设定与现实略有出入：牛牛英语呱呱叫！（我不是牛黑我不是牛黑我不是牛黑重要的事说三遍！</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 三劈请注意！牛牛无节操小婊砸！雷的快点小红叉逃生！  
> 设定与现实略有出入：牛牛英语呱呱叫！（我不是牛黑我不是牛黑我不是牛黑重要的事说三遍！

GPF比赛结束后，大家都松了一口气，决定去吃烤串。

牛牛对吃也不在意，就随着大家一起去了。哈比坏心的给牛牛点了一个烤牛鞭，牛牛听不懂他点菜，也不知道是什么，也没在意师兄有点深意的笑容，接过来傻乎乎的就吃。  
怕刚烤出来的烫，就小心的先用舌头舔了一下试试热度，接着就往嘴里塞。  
本来是想恶作剧的，没想到这傻孩子竟然就真要吃！哈比也有点不知所措。  
好在这时候沃帅一把夺走已经被牛牛咬出牙印的牛鞭，随手扔进纸篓里，骗牛牛说这个没烤熟，递给牛牛一个烤鸡翅，牛牛就这么被忽悠过去了。

等到回了宾馆，大家在走廊里纷纷告别的时候，牛牛突然想起来什么，追问到沃帅房间门口，“刚刚被你扔掉的那是什么？我看只有那一个啊。”  
沃帅支支吾吾，不知道要怎么解释好，但看着牛牛纯真的眼神突然觉得骗小孩子不太好。  
不行，不能看这小子的眼睛。  
沃帅的眼神顺着牛牛的鼻梁一路下滑到嘴唇上，本想说那只是一块里脊肉，但是看到那张刚吃完烤串红红的沾着点口水还有点嘟嘟的小嘴，沃帅突然说了句，“想吃吗？我给你吃好不好？”


	2. Chapter 2

牛牛好奇的眨眨眼，“好啊，是什么？”  
沃帅拉过牛牛的胳膊，把他让进屋，让他坐在沙发上等着，自己去了酒店式公寓自带的小厨房里，镇定了一下，嗯要慢慢来，不能一下子就把这头小肥牛吓跑。

沃帅从小冰箱里拿出了蜜桃汁和白兰地，又找了两个玻璃杯，“喝点蜜桃汁好不好？”  
没等牛牛回话直接在往玻璃杯里倒入了四分之三的蜜桃汁，又慢慢的倒进去一些白兰地。  
牛牛看见沃帅端着两杯饮料慢慢走回来，一手端着自己的蜜桃汁，一手端着酒。  
沃帅把蜜桃汁递给牛牛，很温柔的跟他碰杯，恭喜他卫冕了GPF，牛牛很开心，不过总觉得这蜜桃汁味道有点怪怪的，也说不出来是哪里奇怪。  
两人一边说着话，一边喝着各自的饮品。  
牛牛的蜜桃汁还剩一半的时候，就觉得有点飘飘然了，从来没有过的感觉，有点晕晕的，又很舒服。

心情很放松，跟沃帅一起聊天真的很开心，连嘴角都不由自主的翘了起来。  
沃帅一边聊着自己年轻时候参加的比赛，一边观察着对面男孩的反应。  
一切看起来都很正常，只是看上去没那么拘谨了，并且越来越爱笑。这小家伙笑起来可真甜，跟在赛场上完全不像一个人。  
牛牛饮料喝完的时候，想要再来一杯，又突然想起来自己好像是因为什么才进的屋，是因为什么呢？啊！沃帅要请自己吃什么来着！  
牛牛摇摇晃晃的站起来，一步三晃的走到沃帅身边。直到此时沃帅才确定牛牛是真的喝醉了。  
酒量这么小啊，四分之一都不到的白兰地。本来还打算如果没醉就放他回去呢。  
牛牛咯咯的笑着，“ne~你要请我吃什么~再不给我都要喝饱了~”说着脚在沃帅的椅子腿上绊了一下。  
沃帅赶紧扶住牛牛的腰，让他顺势倒在旁边的床上。腰可真细啊。  
牛牛倒在床上还在咯咯笑着，觉得好开心~不知道为什么就是停不下来呐~

沃帅看着笑的停不下来的牛牛，不禁自己也笑了起来  
“这么高兴，笑什么呢？”  
“嗯~~~什么~~~咯咯咯咯~~~”  
沃帅一边心想这傻孩子，一边想帮牛牛把被他自己滴上了蜜桃汁的外套脱下来。  
无奈醉酒的小孩实在是不配合，觉得沃帅是在跟他玩，沃帅脱他的衣服他也要脱沃帅的衣服，各种捣乱。沃帅头疼死了。  
好不容易扒下来小孩的外套，自己急出了一脑门子的汗，不知死活的小孩还在咯咯笑着，还自动自发的把鞋子也踢掉了滚到了床里。  
沃帅索性脱掉自己被扯得乱七八糟的外套，想了想，反正这孩子刚刚还扯自己衣服呢，谁知道是不是也期待发生点什么，索性松开领带，把衬衫也一并脱了下来，连同自己仅有的那点罪恶感一起扔到地上，爬上了床。

牛牛面冲沃帅躺成了虾米状，沃帅刚爬到他身边，牛牛就一把摸上沃帅的肚子。  
“好漂亮的腹肌~人家也想有唔……”  
居然这么主动来撩火！看我不好好收拾收拾你！沃帅一把把牛牛的双手按在了枕头上。  
牛牛挣扎了一下没挣开，委屈的瘪嘴，“唔你干什么不让我动~明明说要请我吃好吃的~骗人~~~”  
沃帅轻轻俯身，堵住了这张喋喋不休的小嘴儿。还没等深入进去，就觉得自己嘴唇上痒痒的，这小东西竟然在舔他的唇！  
沃帅起身，只见这小东西还意犹未尽的吧唧嘴，品味沃帅唇上那点残留的酒精味儿，“什么味道怪怪的，不好吃~~~~”

一瞬间，沃帅觉得所有酒精都上头了，啪的一下抽出皮带，解开裤子拉链。  
看着牛牛疑惑的眼神，沃帅果断的按灭了所有灯，喘着粗气附到牛牛耳边轻轻的诱惑道，“乖，来喂你吃好吃的，好不好？嗯？”  
牛牛有点不安，“人家看不到了唔~~~”还没等混沌的小脑瓜想明白为什么突然就黑了，就感到脸边靠过来一个热乎乎的东西。  
沃帅哄到，“乖，张嘴~阿~~~”

小时候去看牙医，听见这声“阿~~~”牛牛就条件反射的乖乖张嘴了。感觉嘴里被塞进了一大根东西，嘴巴都被塞满了。  
沃帅关键时刻还保有一份清醒，“不可以咬哦”  
牛牛被塞了满嘴哼唧着吐出来，“明明都说要给人家吃了为什么又不许咬唔……”  
还没等疑惑完嘴里又被重新塞满了。  
沃帅快疯了，直接抽送了起来。  
牛牛还没尝到味儿，好吃的就离嘴而去，这种情况反复了好几次，小醉鬼的耐心终于被耗尽了，于是一把握住了“好吃的”，好像是棒棒糖？又不太像？  
于是发动了舌头上的全部味蕾，全部舔了一遍，尝尝到底是什么味道。  
“嗯唔……味道好奇怪……不好吃……”  
沃帅企图再次插入，可惜被牛牛把控着，“乖，再吃一口好不好？很好吃的”，说着掰开牛牛的手。  
牛牛微弱的反抗着，又“吃”了几次“好吃的”，最终闭紧嘴巴说什么也不肯了。

沃帅此时此刻的心情就像是十个栗原桑加在一起！不，一百个！一百个栗原桑加在一起也没有沃帅的心情急切！终于知道哄孩子吃饭是什么心情了！  
沃帅已经急的去捏牛牛的下巴了，没想到得到了更剧烈的反抗，牛牛已经手脚并用的推搡他了。  
“不吃嘛人家不要吃了~~~”  
沃帅深深吸了一口气，冷静！要冷静！一条路走不通，还有另一条路的！


	3. Chapter 3

接下来沃帅开始一边摸着牛牛的头发一边哄孩子，“好好，不吃，我们不吃了”  
“牛牛你是不是热了？”  
“唔……”  
“那我们把衣服脱了好不好？”  
也没管牛牛同不同意，沃帅就撸掉了牛牛的T恤，还好脱衣服还算配合。原来这小子也出了一身的汗啊。  
沃帅一边摸着牛牛汗津津的后背，一边带有安抚性质的亲吻牛牛的脖颈、锁骨、胸口、小腹……  
哎？拉链呢？这该死的裤子拉链在哪儿！！！  
沃帅已经要崩溃了，黑暗中死活脱不下牛牛的裤子！眼看着牛牛又要躁动起来了，沃帅啪的按亮了床头灯！

房间又恢复了光明，虽然光线有点昏暗，不过已经让牛牛莫名的安心了不少，也安静了下来。  
哈哈，原来这裤子是运动裤，系带的，压根没有拉链，果然冲动是魔鬼。沃帅就着昏暗的灯光开始解牛牛的裤带，好在已经被他自己挣的松散了，一下子就解开了。  
要脱牛牛裤子的一瞬间，沃帅是有些犹豫的，觉得就算不算强奸，至少也要算诱奸了。这还是个刚成年的孩子啊，等他酒醒了要怎么办呢？好不容易变得亲近了，万一明天又变成路人可怎么办？

就在沃帅天人交战的时候，牛牛好像想起了什么，突然双手拽住裤子，“不要……不要脱……”  
沃帅顺势问着：“为什么不要脱？好热对不对？你身上都是汗，我帮你脱了好不好？”  
牛牛有点犯迷糊的小脑袋晕晕的，“可是……可是……今天穿的是维尼内裤……”  
沃帅一听就笑了，“不想给我看吗？可是我刚好也很喜欢维尼呢~给我看看好不好~”  
“真的吗？你也喜欢？你不会笑我吗？”  
“怎么会~你的维尼是最可爱的~”

不等牛牛反对，沃帅一把就撸下了牛牛的裤子！  
还真是小熊维尼。原来维尼也鼓鼓的呢~  
牛牛腿上一凉，突然发现沃帅竟然前襟大开！  
“呀！沃帅大坏蛋！把羞羞露出来了！”说着双手捂脸。  
沃帅心想你这小荡妇！刚才是谁舔的开心来着！直接抚上了维尼，“维尼说他也想出来呢”

牛牛红了脸，小小声的底气不足“……才没有呢……嗯~”  
说着就要就势滚进被子里。  
沃帅随他去，正好把自己的束缚也通通脱干净。  
牛牛把整个人都藏进了被子里，就留了双眼睛在外面。沃帅被这小东西撩的心痒痒的，紧接着也钻到了被子里去。

大概没和别人肉贴肉的躺一起过，牛牛显得有点紧张也有点害羞，完全不似刚才，这回是实实在在的害羞了，双手无意识的隔在了两人之间，懵懵懂懂间好像又知道接下来会发生什么。  
沃帅也不想逼得他太紧，撩了撩牛牛已经汗湿贴在前额的头发，然后小心翼翼的吻上了牛牛的眼睛。  
沃帅感到自己唇下的蝴蝶在不安的扑腾着翅膀。  
慢慢的，沃帅的唇划过牛牛笔挺又稚气的鼻梁，吻在了牛牛的唇上。

牛牛的小嘴很丰满，肉感十足。这个吻不同于之前的吻，沃帅好好的品尝着牛牛的小嘴，手也不闲着，引导牛牛搂上自己的腰，自己的手也从牛牛汗津津的后背滑到了隔着小熊维尼的屁屁上。  
牛牛的屁屁虽然不属于浑圆丰满型，但是十分挺翘。沃帅先是把手放在了牛牛的屁股上，等到牛牛习惯这个触感后再慢慢的揉捏起来，真是柔软中带着Q弹。

牛牛此时已被沃帅高超的吻技亲的意乱情迷了，一边现学现卖的回应着沃帅的吻一边小声的哼唧着。  
不知什么时候，内裤已被沃帅悄悄的褪到了大腿上，沃帅的吻也从唇上移到了下巴、喉结、锁骨……  
牛牛早已动情，从来没有过的感觉，就算是平时自己玩也仅仅是例行公事的纾解而已，但这种全身上下由内而外着火的感觉只有在春梦里体验过。

从来不知道原来自己身上有这么多“弱点”，平时自己怎么摸都没事，普通的瘙痒也不怕，为什么被沃帅触摸到，突然哪里都成了敏感点了呢？刺激的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
当沃帅把小牛牛握在手里的时候，牛牛觉得自己身体的其他部位都不存在了，所有感觉都只集中在这一点上。  
这种不被自己所掌控、不知道下一个抚触在哪儿的感觉过于强烈，牛牛的眼角流出了生理性泪水，呼吸越来越急促，耳边全是自己的喘息声，以及不太真切的、腻腻的呻吟声。  
不知不觉被沃帅翻了过来，自己背对着沃帅被全部搂进怀里。后背紧紧的贴着沃帅宽阔的胸膛，也能感受到对方同样剧烈的心跳。

沃帅一手握着牛牛的手，带动他一起撸动小牛牛，一手沾了小牛牛分泌出来的粘液去开荒僻壤。  
可是牛牛太紧张了，连一根手指进去都感到了重重的阻力，就连弹软的屁屁也是绷得紧紧的。  
但是沃帅已经等不及了，再不得到缓解他怕自己会逆精而亡，但是潜意识里又不想让牛牛受伤，不想看他哭。沃帅循着本能，直接插进了牛牛的大腿缝里。

花滑运动员因为要练跳跃，所以大腿肌肉都很发达，就连普通人很少使用到的大腿根部内侧肌肉也被很好的锻炼到了。所以对于牛牛这种四周跳小能手，别看是面条身材，大腿的发达程度可是毫不含糊的。  
难以启齿的部位的手指终于退了出去，紧接着就感到自己靠近臀缝的大腿根塞进来一根又硬又热的东西，并且以超高的频率摩擦着。  
牛牛意识到了那是什么，松了一口气的同时全身都被羞耻感包围着。竟然……被用到了那种地方……  
沃帅一边耸动，一边带着牛牛撸动嫩芽，另一只手在牛牛身上游走着四处点火，还在一边啃咬着牛牛的后颈、耳垂……

牛牛头一次知道原来自己做了那么多年的机械运动可以有这么多个花式繁多的变种。  
感受着沃帅火热的喘息一次次的喷在自己耳边，握紧自己的手动着的频率也越来越高，自己腿间的火热仿佛要把大腿内侧的皮肤都烧着一样。  
就在牛牛终于承受不住这越来越激烈的快感和越来越浓郁的羞耻感的时候，沃帅一把把火热抽了出来，挤进了牛牛的臀缝里，全部喷洒在了牛牛的肉屁屁上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次写文就这么限制级好羞好羞好羞~


	4. Chapter 4

牛牛觉得自己脑袋整个都混沌不清了，酒倒是醒的差不多了。  
身体是重重的虚脱感，刚才那一瞬间，似乎以为自己就要窒息而死了，不管怎么张开嘴都喘不上来气。就算是现在，身上还留着高潮过后的余韵，沃帅还在一下一下的吻着牛牛的裸背。  
等到牛牛的喘息终于平缓下来看上去就要睡着的时候，沃帅用很轻柔的语气在牛牛的耳边小声的问道，“舒不舒服？嗯？”

牛牛也不知道要怎么回答。牛牛明白发生了什么，但是又不清楚这一切是怎么发生的。不过看起来至少沃帅没有强迫自己，自己也很是乐在其中。  
于是牛牛很没种的选择了装睡。

就在这时，大门传来了一阵急切的拍门声，同时还伴随着哈比急切的喊声。  
“沃帅！沃帅你在没在！睡了没！”  
床上的两个人瞬间惊醒了，沃帅匆匆忙忙捡到一条裤子就往腿上套，套到一半才发现是牛牛的裤子！  
哈比还在不停的拍门！

沃帅只好直接拽过浴袍，想着如果有什么事估计哈比也不会进到房间里来先这么应付过去吧。  
房门打开后，哈比装作一副镇静的样子，非常平静的跟沃帅说，明天的gala练习要提前半个钟头到，边说着边往房间里移动还探头探脑。  
沃帅堵在门口没打算让道，一边说道已经打算睡了就不招待你了。  
“咚”！  
卧室里传来重重的响声。牛牛本来想够地上的衣服，却不想自己的内裤还挂在脚踝上，直接扯住了腿滚下床。

两个人都被这突如其来的响声吸引住注意力，还没等沃帅回过神，哈比就已经推开沃帅冲进了屋里！  
所以哈比冲进房间里，第一眼看到的就是一双细瘦的脚踝，以及脚踝上挂着的内裤，小熊维尼的。  
哈比红着双眼疯了一样冲到牛牛身旁，半抱着牛牛赤裸的身体检查他身上有没有受伤！  
不过除了股间的一片狼藉和身上还没完全褪去的潮红，牛牛似乎并没有受伤。

哈比强行掰开牛牛死死捂住脸的双手，本以为会看到一张哭的梨花带雨的小脸或者肿成核桃的双眼，没想到除了一抹害羞的红晕和略肿的小嘴外，并没什么不妥。  
哈比的这一系列动作几乎是在三秒内就完成了，沃帅终于反应了过来，拽过床上的被子把牛牛裹了起来。  
“放开他，你弄疼他了！”紧接着强势的把牛牛抱到床上，牛牛几乎在身体挨到床的一瞬间就把自己藏进了被子里。  
“你进来干什么！我有请你进来吗！”沃帅的情绪终于从被发现的心虚转变成被看光小情人的愤怒。  
哈比的愤怒也不输人，“这又是怎么回事！你把牛牛怎么了！你把他强奸了吗！”  
“我们是两情相悦！我们做了什么为什么要被你质问！”  
“他是我师弟我为什么不能问！”  
“师弟又怎么了！你又不是他男朋友！”  
哈比突然被一股无力感压的哑口无言，是啊，牛牛只是他师弟啊，就算是两个人关系再好，那又如何呢？就算是牛牛从来不会拒绝他的暧昧举动，那又如何呢？  
哈比沮丧的抱住头，“可是他还没成年啊！你这算诱奸未成年！”  
“他上个星期就已经成年了。你连师弟重要的生日都忘了吗？”沃帅冷冷的说。  
是啊，师弟已经成年了呢，可以对自己的行为负责了，所以，他选择了沃帅，没选你，你已经出局了。  
“我不管！只要有我在你别想碰他一根手指头！”哈比绝望的大喊，同时开启了死皮赖脸技能，稳稳的坐在了床旁边的地毯上。

沃帅现在万分后悔给哈比开了门。早知道就死也不开了！  
沃帅只好走到另一侧的小沙发去被迫打坐。热度褪去，沃帅现在觉得只穿着浴袍的小腿凉飕飕的。

时间一点一滴过去了，牛牛听着两人的吵架很是头疼。一方面，第一次偷尝禁果就被发现了，实在是丢人，另一方面，发现的人还是师兄。

来到蟋蟀已经两年半了，一开始就是因为憧憬着师兄才选择了蟋蟀。到了蟋蟀以后更因为师兄英俊的外貌和幽默的性格而着迷。因为从小在日本长大，所以身边人都很严谨，从来没深度接触过这么洒脱的人，所以不由自主的就被吸引了。  
再加上哈比是真的对人很热情，包括这个有着强烈竞争关系的师弟，平时也很照顾他，所以很快的两人就变成了非常亲密的关系。

牛牛是喜欢过师兄的，但是仅仅是，喜欢过。  
那时候师兄也喜欢做各种暧昧的小举动，捏一把啊搂一下啊，摸摸抱抱啊，但也仅限于此了。牛牛怕西班牙人生性热情，这只是人家的普通接触方式，所以怕自己会错意，也把自己的小心思埋藏在心里。  
再后来，经历了生病受伤，各种各样的诋毁，越来越严苛的训练，就越来越没时间想这些了。而且那时候牛牛也能跳出漂亮的4S，似乎曾经那个遥不可及的人就在自己身边，甚至被自己慢慢超过去了，连那份仰慕感都淡了，不过牛牛始终都是很敬佩师兄的，只是那份小爱慕就越来越淡了。  
直到今晚，觉得沃帅好帅啊，人好温柔啊，说话好有意思啊，为人好绅士啊，牛牛觉得，似乎喜欢上沃帅也是件不错的事呢~


	5. Chapter 5

第二天早上，牛牛是被叫醒电话吵醒的。板鸭人难得干了件靠谱事，因为提前了训练时间，所以给需要参加GALA的每位选手的房间都预约了叫醒服务。  
虽然昨晚哈比和沃帅闹得厉害，不过后来牛牛不知怎么的就睡着了，虽然睡的不太踏实，不过昨天激动过度的身体还是得到了充分的休息。

再看哈比和沃帅就没有那么走运了，一个在地板上睡的腰酸背痛，一个穿着浴袍冻了一夜轻度感冒。  
经过一夜，牛牛也没那么羞了，直接坐在床上下命令，“你们都出去，我要穿衣服。”  
哈比和沃帅被电话铃吵醒，睡眼惺忪的也完全想不起昨晚还没吵完的架，只好乖乖遵从公主大人的命令，躲去客厅。

牛牛强迫自己忽略了屁屁上的粘液干了后形成的紧绷感，迅速的穿好衣服，又简单的梳洗了一番，在两人赤裸裸的目光下回了自己房间。  
回到房间后，第一件事就是洗澡！昨天哈比来的突然，连澡都没洗，沃帅也没给自己清理。  
洗澡的时候牛牛也简单的梳理了一下心情。本来自己跟沃帅有点什么虽然是意外，不过自己并不排斥，师兄来搅局就不对了，不管怎么说他们只是师兄弟，师兄原来跟那些女人混乱的关系自己不也没插过嘴。不过想着师兄也是为自己着想生怕自己被人欺负了，所以牛牛还是决定原谅师兄了。

换好新的训练服，牛牛就去楼下大厅集合了。  
楼下沃帅和哈比已经到了，相对于容光散发的沃帅，哈比就显得憔悴多了，胡子也没刮，倒是有种意外的男人味。  
看到牛牛后，沃帅和哈比都主动上前来打招呼，倒完全看不出昨晚的剑拔弩张了。  
沃帅对牛牛的态度明显亲近不少，主动帮牛牛把箱子提下台阶。哈比感到了沃帅的主动，也略微讨好的递给了牛牛一块酒店前台放着的薄荷糖，“饿不饿？先吃块糖吧？”  
牛牛有点意外这两人的态度，这是怎么个意思？一个没假装失忆，一个来示好休战？！  
所以牛牛也顺杆下，接过了师兄递来的糖道了谢直接塞进嘴里。清凛的薄荷味让整个人的精神都为之一振，新的一天开始了！Gala也要加油！

没等多久，接送大家的大巴就到了，沃帅还是帮牛牛把箱子提上车。  
牛牛通常都会选择空间相对较大的最后排，今天也不例外。不过例外的是，哈比和沃帅一左一右的坐在了牛牛两边……本来是为了空间更宽敞的……  
于是牛牛打消了脱鞋打游戏的念头，闭目养神。这个决定显然相当正确，左右两位绅士明显睡眠不足，没过多久就睡的东倒西歪了，沃帅头靠着窗户，哈比头靠着牛牛肩膀，想到昨晚两人都没睡好，牛牛也就忍了。

到了场馆后，三人是被Orser叫醒的。Orser也有点诧异，虽然原来两个徒弟也经常一起比赛，但是一般两人是不坐一起的，这次不仅坐一起哈比还把头枕在牛牛肩上，牛牛居然还让他枕，而且沃帅也睡在旁边，这画面太诡异了。

到了场馆做了简单的热身后，编舞就开始招呼大家一起来排群舞。  
因为是头一次在板鸭举办这么大型的赛事，主办方非常重视，做足了宣传，连带着哈比也火了一把，很多大姑娘小媳妇都迷上了英俊的哈比，人气直逼奥运冠军大满贯得主，于是主办决定在最后的表演滑上让哈比尽一下地主之谊，跟牛牛互相介绍，也满足观众们的愿望。

对此安排哈比绝对是大大的满意啊，正好能缓和昨晚的尴尬，又能跟师弟拉近关系，再完美不过。  
于是彩排中又跟牛牛恢复了以往的打打闹闹，两人无时无刻不在互动着。沃帅，看见没？这是我师弟，亲的！可不是你一个外人能插得进来的！

沃帅要说不失落那是假的，本来早上还有点优越感呢，这一刻完全被打败了。还好牛牛为人一直细致，看出了沃帅的落寞，也会在彩排间隙主动去找沃帅搭话，才让沃帅又恢复了几分自信。就是嘛，牛牛都跟我这样那样了，如果真的不喜欢我早就躲远远了！

于是这一天的Gala就在还算和谐的氛围中结束了。

 

要说哈比为什么之前对牛牛都无所谓，出现了沃帅后就大转变了，还是因为哈比对自己的感情定位不清。  
2012年的时候，师傅突然说牛牛也要加入到蟋蟀，哈比对那个男孩印象很深刻，虽然两人没多少一起比赛的经验，但是12世锦赛这个男孩以那么瘦弱的身躯一举赢得铜牌确实让很多人惊讶不已，史上最年轻的世锦奖牌得主诶！  
等真的见到本人的时候，感觉这个男孩子非常有拼劲，并且非常崇拜自己，谁不喜欢被喜欢呢？所以哈比欣然接受了这份崇拜，平时在训练的时候也非常照顾这个师弟。  
再加上牛牛本来就谦逊和积极向上的性格，没过多久两人就成了很亲密的师兄弟，Orser也喜闻乐见。

慢慢的哈比的生活重心就有一部分转移到牛牛身上来，就连和女友在一起的时候也经常聊到师弟，弄到女友都抗议了。  
之后哈比就习惯了训练日跟师弟在一起，比赛时候跟师弟一起进更衣室，甚至比赛时候还经常一个目送另一个，也真心为对方的好成绩自豪。

只是那晚回房间，看见师弟和沃帅在房门前说着什么也没太在意，直到有人让他帮忙通知大家彩排时间提前后才发现师弟的房间没人，再回想起之前沃帅对牛牛的种种，以及晚饭那根烤牛鞭，哈比突然有种心凉的感觉，这才发现自己对牛牛的感情早已超出范畴。

明明之前自己也有女友，但也完全不觉得有什么不对，可只要一想到牛牛可能跟沃帅过夜，自己就说什么也无法接受。就算是木已成舟也要去亲眼确认一下！没准一切并没有自己想象的那么糟。  
于是哈比敲开了沃帅的房门，事情果真如最坏想象一样，五雷轰顶，没有比这更糟的了，不甘心！明明先认识他的是我，为什么竟让别的男人得手了！

师兄无法接受这个事实，而且牛牛一直以来对自己都很亲昵，不知道是不是自己忽略了师弟对自己的感情，所以师兄打算赌一把，就算不能把牛牛抢回来也不能让沃帅就这么轻而易举的得到牛牛！  
哈比决定了！从今天开始要加倍的对牛牛好！要把自己的心意传达给牛牛！让牛牛喜欢上自己！


	6. Chapter 6

Gala结束后第二天就要回国了，牛牛回到房间洗好澡，慢慢的整理着自己的行李。  
整理完行李后，就在牛牛无聊的打算睡了的时候，房间的门被敲响了，打开门，沃帅穿着浴袍出现在门外，提着个小冰桶。  
“不请我进去吗？”  
虽然牛牛不太想这么晚还接待客人，不过面对沃帅温和的笑容也说不出拒绝的话。  
“我刚才出去拿冰块，不小心把房门撞上了。”  
你冰箱里没有冰块么，牛牛腹诽着，“那你不用找前台去拿备用房卡吗？”  
“我穿成这样去见lady们也不太合适，不如就让我跟你挤一晚？”  
“唔……”  
看到牛牛这么犹豫，沃帅只好说：“就只是收留我一晚而已。”  
“……那好吧，不过明天要早起”  
“那太好了我也是，不然还要担心吵醒你睡觉呢~”

这次主办方给选手配备的都是双人大床，一个人睡还真是有点奢侈，两个人睡完全不觉得挤。  
两个人互道晚安后就睡了，虽然各怀心思的两个人完全睡不着。  
不知道在静静的躺了多久后，牛牛终于听到黑暗中窸窸窣窣的响动，紧接着一条手臂轻轻环上了自己的腰。  
“我知道你没睡着，是白天时候太兴奋了吗？”  
牛牛也转过来被沃帅面对面抱在怀里，“那你呢？你为什么还不睡？”  
“我在想你啊”  
牛牛瞬间红了脸，把头埋在沃帅颈窝里闷闷的说：“想我什么？”  
“你说呢？”  
一只手钻进衣服的下摆，抚上了劲瘦的腰肢，另一只手轻轻揉捏着圆润的臀部。  
“今天穿的也是小熊维尼吗？”  
“嗯……不是……今天不是……”  
“那来让我看看”  
沃帅灵活的像条蛇一样钻进了被子，牛牛感到身上的衣服被推到了胸前，紧接着胸前就传来了温暖柔软的触感，沃帅在舔他。  
有了这个认知后，牛牛整个人都熟透了，乳尖被含住，慢慢的用舌头撩拨，时不时还轻咬一下。  
感觉到牛牛的呼吸越来越急促，沃帅一边揉着牛牛丰满的胸肌，一边继续向下亲吻着。

终于来到了腰腹上。牛牛的这个小腰又细又韧，虽然牛牛的肌肉不属于很发达的类型，但是肌肉形状非常完美，紧紧的包裹在身上，线条流畅又不失力度，每次看牛牛的贝尔曼沃帅都很想摸一把这小腰，今年终于有机会一起上了颁奖台，如愿的抱到了。今晚，他要细细的品尝这人间绝味。

发现沃帅在舔自己的小腹后，牛牛忍不住绷紧了肚子，再往下……再往下就是……  
沃帅的舌头灵巧的在牛牛小巧的肚脐上打着圈，同时还不忘一手轻轻的揉捏着牛牛的屁屁。  
等到牛牛放松下来后，沃帅慢慢的褪下了牛牛的内裤，看来今天穿的是普通款的平角裤呢。

此时，小牛牛已经热乎乎的翘在了自己鼻尖前。上次整个过程几乎都在被子里，都没看清楚小牛牛长什么样，只记得尺寸比自己小，今天终于要见到庐山真面目啦。  
沃帅把被子再往下蹭了蹭，借着廊灯传过来的微弱的光线终于把这小东西看清了，长得真漂亮呢，完美的形状，和牛牛一样属于修长型，此刻正可怜兮兮的暴露在空气中微微颤抖着。  
牛牛羞的把整条胳膊横在了眼睛上装鸵鸟，太羞人了！  
沃帅先是怜爱的吻了一下小牛牛，果然听到了牛牛的抽气声，紧接着像舔冰淇淋一样从根部舔到头，再把头头含进嘴里。  
“嗯~~~~~”  
听着牛牛带着颤音的呻吟，沃帅像得到鼓励一样更加卖命的服侍小牛牛，手从屁屁滑到了中间的秘谷，轻轻的揉着小嫩菊的四周。  
牛牛头一次被这么对待，双重弱点都被“敌人”掌握在手里，除了挺着腰张大腿外什么都干不了。  
沃帅在玩弄牛牛的小嫩菊之余，还没忘了牛牛的一对蛋蛋。这小子别看体格纤细，唧唧跟自己比也是小号的，可这对蛋蛋倒是长得真不小啊！鼓鼓囊囊塞满了整个囊袋！饱满圆润！  
还没等沃帅把玩过瘾，牛牛突然呻吟的变了声，从沃帅的嘴里挣扎出来。  
沃帅还没来得及“挽留”，牛牛已经射了自己一肚子，有一部分甚至还溅到了牛牛完全挺立起来的乳尖上。  
“嗯啊~~~哈啊……哈……”  
看着牛牛已经处于混沌不清的状态，沃帅体贴的继续撸动着小牛牛，让他把残精也排出来。  
等牛牛从余韵中缓过劲后，沃帅从床头的维尼里扯出纸巾，帮牛牛细心的擦干净身上的痕迹，再帮牛牛把内裤穿回去把衣服拽好，搂着牛牛哄他入睡。  
“那你呢？”牛牛小声犹豫的问道。  
“我没关系的，你今天累了，快睡吧，乖”说着在牛牛头顶落下一吻。  
虽然觉得来而不往非礼也，不过牛牛确实很困了，也就在沃帅怀里安安稳稳睡着了。

 

自己是从什么时候开始喜欢上牛牛的呢？  
其实自己从很早前就知道这孩子了，那时候觉得这孩子真是太不容易了，经历了大地震还没放弃，还得了那么好的成绩，真是不简单。

等到再下一个赛季，牛牛穿上了一套囧尼风格的衣服，整个人就显得风情万种了。沃帅对牛牛的认知就从小孩变成了小美人，每次比赛遇到的时候都忍不住多看几眼。  
直到2013年的芬兰杯上，沃帅终于和小美人一起登台了，虽然那时候他们还不太熟。  
但是从那时候起，沃帅似乎就已经不满足于只是远远的看着小美人了，想和他一起上台子，想让他记住自己，想得到他的认可，想让他知道自己的心情。

2014-2015赛季，已经28岁的自己还没有放弃，也终于得到了好成绩。  
除了登上国际比赛的奖台外，沃帅还如愿以偿的和牛牛成了朋友，给他递刀套，和他互相拥抱互相打气，虽然只是这样的小事，可能在哈比那里每天都上演着，但沃帅格外珍惜这每一个小片段，这都是他苦苦拼搏了好久才得来的，就算是只进展一小步也是值得高兴好几天的事！

所以这次发展的这么顺利，沃帅非常知足，不用太着急，就这么慢慢的来吧，这种发展已经很超乎他的想象了，他想要和牛牛有更进一步的关系，不是这种肉体的，而是谈谈恋爱，成为一对普通的小情侣，想要让牛牛知道他有多喜欢他。  
昨天自己太激动了太心急了一定吓到他了，以后一定会以牛牛的感受为先，循序渐进的攻下牛牛！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这一章的时候我大概是饿了，于是写着写着就歪了……
> 
> 比如：  
> 有了这个认知后，牛牛整个人都熟透了，三分熟的牛小排~
> 
> 牛牛的这个小腰可谓人间极品，可煎可炸可清蒸可红烧，劲道爽滑有嚼头
> 
> 沃帅的舌头灵巧的在牛牛小巧的肚脐上打着圈，这个小窝，如果倒上红酒再品尝，就是红酒牛腩了啊！


	7. Chapter 7

第二天一早，由于怕妈妈突然来叫自己出发，所以牛牛早早就把沃帅赶回了自己的房间。  
大家的航班时间也不太一样，所以最终也没做个正式的告别就离开了巴塞罗那，师兄则继续呆在自己的国家。

回想起自己的这次GPF真是神奇的旅程，连霸了GPF冠不说，自己这算是告别了处男身？算吗？

在家乡的日子过得很是惬意，每天除了训练就是打游戏，呼吸着家乡的空气吃着家乡的饭，天天都能见到家人，非常幸福。  
唯一有一件事有点不爽，就是经过巴塞罗那激情的两晚后，牛牛越来越不容易得到满足了。  
明明之前都是DIY过来的，可是现在似乎要加入一点自己的想象才能有感觉，而且经常是白天已经发泄了到了晚上又会做奇奇怪怪的梦，梦里不仅有沃帅还有师兄，除了喘息就是抚摸舔弄，甚至曾经被插入过一根手指的那里都梦到了。结果因为被姐姐撞见一大早洗内裤还被嘲笑这么大人了还尿床。

所以为了避免弄脏内裤，牛牛甚至还往内裤里放了纸巾，可是似乎连pooh都开始嘲笑他了，那张本该没有表情的脸怎么看都在挤眉弄眼。  
于是牛牛只能尽可能的不把欲望带到睡梦里，晚上上了床后会悄悄的抱着被子蹭，一边幻想沃帅的唇舌一边抚摸自己的身体，原来不曾关照过的部位现在也会一一抚过。  
每次最动情的时候果然还是想到沃帅插进自己大腿根的时候，光是想想腰就软了，要死死的咬住被子才能不让自己叫出来。

其实那时候沃帅是打算插进自己后面的吧？一这么想似乎连后面都痒起来了。  
可是一根手指都好疼了，那么粗的东西插进来……真是不敢想象。  
为此牛牛还特意查了一堆资料，这才知道原来男人的后面也是会有感觉的，不过不是所有男人都有这种天赋。  
有一次牛牛又动情到后面痒起来的时候还试图自己用手指插进去，可是一看见pooh那张戏谑的脸就怎么都继续不下去了。  
啊！谁快来救救我吧！

等到终于比完了有着特别紧张感的全日后，牛牛也如期回到了蟋蟀俱乐部，见到了有阵子不见的师兄。  
虽然是有阵子没见到师兄了，但一想起师兄时不时出现在自己的睡梦中，还偶尔被自己当做假象对象，牛牛再看师兄的眼神就总有些不对了。  
毕竟正是这个容易冲动的年纪，训练的时候都不敢不穿DB了，害怕自己随时会出糗。

就比如说今天，本该也是众多训练日中普通的一天，牛牛却在看见师兄发达的大腿肌肉的时候想起窘迫的那一晚，无法抑制的就兴奋了。  
好在今天人不多，休息室里空无一人，牛牛自己一个人躲进了更衣室拉好帘子，想要快点把欲火发泄出来好投入训练。

今天Orser和小师妹去出征了，临走时候给哈比交代了任务，盯着自己和牛牛，训练都要完成。  
Orser完全不担心牛牛会完不成训练，所以交给哈比这项工作只是希望他能寄于此有点责任心和自觉性，好好把自己的训练完成。  
哈比拿着Orser交给他的任务表，皱着眉看着上面一项一项的训练，还真是有点多呢。  
想要跟牛牛交代师傅的任务，可是从刚才起就没看到人了，本来以为牛牛只是去厕所了，可是都10多分钟了还没回来，难道是闹肚子了？  
想起这个体弱多病的师弟哈比不禁多了几分担心，去休息室看了一眼，没人，又去厕所找人，无果。难道不在俱乐部？  
于是哈比又翻回休息室，想找出手机给牛牛发条邮件，虽然牛牛也不一定能收到吧。  
结果进了休息室，还没等他来到置物柜前就听到了细微的呻吟，声音好像来自更衣室。  
“牛牛？是你在里面吗？”  
没有回答。  
师兄立马脑补出牛牛倒在更衣室的地上哮喘发作的画面，瞬间吓得飞一般冲到了更衣室一把掀开门帘。  
眼前的景象完全不亚于自己脑补画面的震惊程度。

牛牛训练裤褪到了膝盖以下，上衣也撩到了胸口，死死咬住下唇不让自己发出声音，眼睛红红的湿湿的一副可怜巴巴被欺负了的小样，双手则拢在腿间。  
这下好了，又被看光光了，自己在做什么一目了然。

哈比则是好像大脑当机了一样，足足死死的盯着看了5秒后才终于反应过来，结结巴巴的问道：“你…你在做什么……”  
牛牛立马给他摆出一副快哭了的脸。废话嘛！这不是明摆着的嘛！既然看见了还不赶紧出去！  
可是没想到哈比不仅没出去，竟然还进来了！进来了还不忘好好挂上门帘！  
“要不要我帮忙？”也没等牛牛同意就直接一把握住了小牛牛。  
“不要…不要…你出去……”  
“没关系的，你要是觉得不合适也可以摸我的，我们互相帮助，来”，说着拽下了自己的运动裤强行让牛牛握着。  
谁要跟你互帮互助啦！牛牛很想拒绝，可是被师兄有点粗鲁的手法弄到连肚子都爽的抽搐起来，就也只好破罐破摔的跟师兄一起互相套弄着。  
结果师兄还蹬鼻子上脸，手上动着不说，还把热气全都喷在牛牛的脖子上耳朵里，牛牛也不知道怎么回事就跟师兄又亲又吻又摸又抱的，最终结局就是两个人都爽到了，可以乖乖上冰训练了。

想不到师兄这么没节操，竟然跟自己就在更衣室做起这种事来，虽然好像先没节操的是自己，牛牛腿软的想着。  
总觉得跟沃帅以外的人也做了这种事有点罪恶感，不过跟沃帅的关系也很是微妙，说是床伴儿吧，牛牛可不是这么随便的人，可要说是男朋友吧，那就有点太随便了。所以牛牛强行告诉自己只是互相帮助而已，可还是觉得有点突然，自己刚一成年就同时跟两个人有亲密关系，两个还都是男人，其中一个还是自己曾经暗恋过的师兄，感觉还是怪怪的。这就是大人的世界吗？


	8. Chapter 8

成立了海牛互帮互助小组以来，虽然罪恶感还是有的，不过牛牛也确实有爽到，怎么也比自己在家抱着被子蹭强。而且虽说是已经不喜欢师兄了，但这种不喜欢仅仅是时间的流逝，牛牛对自己当初的那点小心情还是很缅怀的，现在师兄主动表示出喜欢，自己心里那颗已经枯萎的小苗苗又有点要发新芽的征兆。

不过在蟋蟀毕竟时间空间都有限，所以也仅仅是互帮互助了。  
哈比虽然也有更进一步的意愿，可是牛牛似乎没这想法。原来偶尔还会下了训练一起去哈比家打打游戏，但是自打两人有了亲密关系后，连打游戏的邀请也被拒绝了。  
反正马上就是世锦赛了，不急在这一时，等到休赛季有的是机会！

牛牛不想跟哈比有更进一步关系，当然跟世锦的即将到来也是有关系的。据说囧尼比赛前他的教练都要要求他禁欲的，所以牛牛也效仿了一下，出发去上海的一周前就停止了一切自娱自乐活动！

到了上海后，沃帅已经提前一天到了。两人时隔几个月再次相见格外亲热，不过碍于公众场合，仅仅是简单的拥抱了一下互相聊了几句。  
可仅仅只是这样就已经让牛牛心神不宁了，训练的时候频频看向沃帅，结果好几次都被沃帅发现。  
临近训练结束的时候牛牛还流了鼻血，不过并不严重很快就止住了。牛牛打着哈哈说马上要比赛了太激动了，其实只有他自己知道是欲火上头了。再这么下去别说集中注意力了，大概还没到比赛日就要被活活烧死了！

反正离比赛日还有小一个星期，于是牛牛晚上在酒店房间认真的洗好澡后，穿着酒店的浴袍就逛去沃帅房间了。  
沃帅打开房门后，牛牛委屈的说：“人家忘记带房卡出门了……”  
沃帅露出了坏坏的笑容，在门上挂上免打扰的牌子锁好了门。  
还没等牛牛走进卧室，沃帅就一把摁住牛牛推在旁边的墙上热吻起来。  
牛牛显然也已经到极限了，不管不顾搂着沃帅的脖子就回吻起来。  
比起GPF两人都试探性的行为，这次显然要野狗发情的多。烈火一路从门口蔓延到了床上。  
沃帅从牛牛脚踝上扯掉内裤的时候，还不忘坏笑着调侃，“还穿什么内裤，反正都要被我脱下来的”  
“怎么可以只穿浴袍啦……”  
“那下次训练的时候别穿内裤给我看好不好~”  
“流氓~人家好想你的……”  
“我也想你，每晚都想”

两人就这么腻味着一边说着情话一边把前戏做足了，就在沃帅马上就要把小牛牛含在嘴里的时候，牛牛突然挣脱开来，转了个方向趴在沃帅身上，礼尚往来~  
沃帅吃了好大一惊，才几个月不见，想不到牛牛已经变得这么主动了~一边享受着并不娴熟甚至很是生疏的唇舌功夫，一边吃着久违的美味。这个角度更能清楚的看见牛牛的蛋蛋，真是圆润紧实饱满，让人忍不住想好好舔弄一番。小牛牛也激动的流出眼泪，湿哒哒的弄了沃帅一手。  
牛牛一边哼唧着舔弄沃帅的大肉棒，一边既期待又害怕的内心忐忑。今天真的要做那个吗？虽然不出意外早晚都会有那一天，可是……真的好大啊！比自己的大多了！又好狰狞！  
本来都已经做好的心理建设在看清事实后又摇摆不定了。  
算了不管了！既然都已经决定了！如果……如果以怕疼为借口就是输了！

牛牛在认为已经把沃帅的大肉棒舔的足够湿润后，毅然放开了这个可能会给自己快乐又可能会给自己痛苦的源头，回到沃帅面前，两个人小心的舔吻着，像一对好久不见的小情侣。  
吻到动情处，牛牛扭过身，让沃帅搂住自己，用自己圆翘的屁股蹭着沃帅的下体。  
沃帅再也忍不了了，合拢牛牛的双腿就要把自己的长龙插进牛牛大腿根。  
没想到牛牛却向后推着沃帅，反而握着沃帅的大肉棒蹭着自己的臀缝。  
难道……！  
这简直比刚刚牛牛主动为自己口交更劲爆！沃帅喘着粗气，“明天还要训练”  
“……Brian说……明天休息一天……”  
“你确定？”  
“嗯！”牛牛背对着沃帅坚定的点了点头。  
没有比这更美妙的语言了！沃帅贪婪的吻着牛牛的后颈发尾，一边来回蹭着牛牛的臀缝，想把那个小洞蹭的再湿润点。他知道一会儿牛牛一定会疼，所以他要尽可能的温柔，不让牛牛受太多罪，还有要告诉他自己喜欢他。

在让牛牛放松放松再放松后，沃帅终于把自己的长龙插进了牛牛的小菊洞。紧，真的非常紧，紧到勒的自己都觉得生疼。沃帅摸了一把小牛牛，发现小牛牛已经变成小小的一只了。  
“宝贝儿，我在你里面了，感觉的到吗？疼不疼？”  
牛牛疼的汗都出来了，还在嘴硬的说“不疼！”  
“别骗人，我知道你疼，所以放松点，慢慢的呼吸，慢慢的感受我”  
虽然有点脱线，但是牛牛突然想起来生孩子时候好像要深呼吸的，于是自己也试着深呼吸，慢慢的，真的没有那么疼了，自己能真切的感受到沃帅的大肉棒在自己的身体里，每一个弧度每一根经络都能感受得到，这种感觉真奇妙，两个人真的可以距离为负。

就在沃帅觉得自己要坚持不住的时候，牛牛也示意沃帅可以了，于是沃帅小心翼翼的，抽出去一点，再插进去一点，时刻注意着牛牛的反应。  
起初牛牛还没什么动静，一直在咬着牙忍痛，但是慢慢的，牛牛发现如果刻意忽略自己小菊穴那火烧火燎的疼痛，竟然还有另外一种感觉存在，很微弱，但随着沃帅的每一下抽插却又鲜明的存在着，痒痒的，酥酥的，每次这种感觉消失后又都期待着下一次抽插，慢慢的似乎这种感觉就占了上风。  
牛牛也不知道自己是什么时候呻吟出声的，沃帅起初听到很是心痛，觉得自己一定把牛牛弄疼了，但是都已经到了这份田地想停那是不可能的了，只能尽可能的温柔，然后抚摸着牛牛的胸前腰侧想给牛牛哪怕一点点的快乐。  
直到再次撸到小牛牛，发现小牛牛竟然已经又威风凛凛了，沃帅一愣，牛牛这是已经能从活塞运动找到乐趣了啊！于是沃帅斗志昂扬的一边努力寻找着牛牛的敏感点一边撸着小牛牛~  
随着沃帅的动作幅度越来越大频率越来越快，啪啪声也回荡在屋内，牛牛听着这令人面红耳赤的声音后知后觉的好羞好羞，越是羞就越能从这种运动里得到快感，最后终于在前后夹击的快感中“呀~”的一声射出了自己的精华。  
沃帅在阵阵紧缩中狠命抽插了几下后，一把拔出了自己的长龙，全数喷在了牛牛的腰窝里。

待两人都平复了呼吸后，沃帅一下一下的吻着牛牛汗湿的后背，“刚才……舒服吗？”  
牛牛羞羞的闭着眼，点了点头。  
沃帅满心欢喜，又忍不住想逗弄牛牛，“那再来一次怎么样~”  
牛牛一惊，不顾小菊穴里还插着沃帅的长龙，回身睁大眼“还来？！”紧接着被扯的嘶的一声。  
沃帅轻轻的把自己还没回复疲软的长龙拔出来，让牛牛和自己面对面。  
“骗你的~还疼不疼？”  
牛牛细不可闻的嗯了一声。  
“要不要洗澡？”  
牛牛想了一下，沃帅应该是在邀自己一起洗澡，不行不行不行！虽然什么都做过了，可是……洗澡跟那个还是不一样！于是坚定的摇了摇头。

沃帅笑着在牛牛额头上落下一吻，一个人下床去了洗手间。  
简短的冲洗后，沃帅拿着一块温热的毛巾出来了，开始一点一点的给牛牛擦拭汗湿的身体。  
呀~这样……岂不是连那里都要被擦到！太羞人了！牛牛闭着眼睛装鸵鸟。  
等到沃帅把牛牛从头到脚都擦了一遍后，自己又出了一身汗，把自己又重新收拾干净后，这才轻轻的躺在了牛牛身旁。

看着黑暗里平静的小脸儿，沃帅莫名觉得胸腔里全是满足。  
“我今天很高兴呢，虽然一开始我看上去挺不正经的，不过我是真的很用心的在追你呢~所以，让我做你的男朋友吧，好不好？”  
旁边的小人儿并没有给出回答，也不知道是真的睡着了还是在装睡。  
管他呢~自己的追牛之路才刚刚开始呢！


	9. Chapter 9

第二天天没亮，牛牛就被沃帅落在额头上眼皮上的轻吻弄醒了。  
“马上就早晨了，不用回房吗？”  
“嗯……不用了……我和妈妈说了跟朋友打游戏……”  
看着马上又睡死过去的牛牛，沃帅无奈的笑了笑，打算陪牛牛继续睡。  
太阳慢慢出来了，天渐渐的亮了起来，一丝丝金色的阳光从没拉好的窗帘透了进来，打到牛牛秀气的睡颜上。  
沃帅就这么静静的看着牛牛，从这个角度能看到有点上翘的唇，淡淡的粉色，闭着的双眼，睫毛投下的淡淡的阴影，眼皮上的一颗痣，小巧的耳垂，嫩嫩的皮肤。  
当沃帅整颗心都被暖暖的金色填满时，男孩也被太阳晃到了眼，微眯开眼皱了下眉想翻个身继续睡。  
沃帅立马用胳膊撑起上半身侧卧着为牛牛挡掉太过明媚的阳光，一边把牛牛按到自己胸前，安抚的轻拍牛牛的后背，哄他继续睡。  
牛牛哼唧了一下立马又像个小婴儿一样在沃帅怀里睡着了。

在这一刻沃帅觉得无比满足，比昨晚插在牛牛身体里还要满足。这就叫幸福吧？  
真希望每天醒来都能看到这小东西的睡颜。

日头已经爬到正上方的时候，牛牛终于被饥饿感折磨醒了。  
恍恍惚惚的睁开眼看见沃帅正在温柔的看着自己，牛牛尴尬的问：“几点了？”  
“12点多了，再不起来就要错过午餐时间了”  
“都这么晚了？！”说着急匆匆的爬起来。  
沃帅勾着牛牛的腰，又轻轻捏了捏牛牛的屁屁，“这里，痛不痛？”  
“嗯……一点点……”  
沃帅立刻翻身下床，从自己行李里翻出一管外用的药膏，“趴好，给你上药”  
牛牛窘的用被子裹着自己下半身，“不用了啦……”  
“马上要比赛了，这里疼的话要影响发挥的吧？”  
“……那……我自己来就好”  
“你又看不到，快，乖乖的，反正你全身上下我都看过了”  
说是这么说，可是……  
沃帅也不等牛牛再想出反驳的话，轻易把他摆在床上，趴好。牛牛又鸵鸟一样的把头埋在枕头里。  
略微红肿的小穴感受到一丝药膏的清凉。还好昨晚沃帅很温柔，所以就只是摩擦红肿了而已，休息一天应该就能恢复了。  
涂药完毕，沃帅轻轻拍了拍牛牛弹弹的小屁屁，“今天就乖乖在屋里待着吧，我叫餐到屋里吃”  
然后打了酒店服务热线，点了两份好消化的半流食和小菜让服务员送到房间里。

服务员送餐的时候正好遇到出门来找师弟一起吃饭的哈比。哈比看到装着满满的餐车停在了沃帅房门口还琢磨怎么一个人吃这么多，也没多想就拐去了师弟门口，敲了半天门也没动静，估计是跟妈妈在一起。  
师傅去外面感受上海特色风味小吃了，自己只好一个人去酒店餐厅吃饭，结果点餐的时候正好遇到了牛牛的妈妈。  
“阿姨好！牛牛没跟您在一起吗？”  
“咦？他说去找朋友打游戏了，我还以为他跟你在一起呢~”  
刚刚遇见的餐车立马闪现在哈比眼前！难道……！  
哈比也不知道自己都点了什么，总之迅速的结束了午餐，匆匆赶到沃帅门口敲响了门。

没想到服务员这么快就来收盘子了，反正两人都吃好了，沃帅端着餐盘打开了门，结果竟然是来搅局的哈比……  
哈比直接绕过沃帅径直走到屋内，果不其然看到坐在床沿擦嘴的牛牛。  
“你在这儿干什么？！”  
“打游戏”  
“……穿着浴衣打？！”  
“又不是真人CS，穿什么打很重要？”  
“……那为什么不去找我？”  
“嘛，总跟一个人对打会认不清自己实力的，总要找找其他对手，对吧？”  
“那……战果呢？游戏机呢？！”  
“……忘带了……”  
“哈啊？！你说你打了一上午游戏，结果现在才告诉我游戏机忘带了？！”  
“不是一上午，是一晚上。这位先生，没人告诉你在没经得主人许可的前提下就私自闯入别人房间很失礼吗？而且这好像已经不是第一次了。”沃帅把餐盘放在房门口，低气压的跟哈比对峙着。  
“你知不知道马上就要比赛了！”  
“所以我很小心的没让牛牛受伤”  
“什么！你居然！”  
“好了，请不要打扰我和牛牛独处了。”沃帅不容分说把哈比推到了门外。  
呼，为什么每次都要被这货撞见，看来以后开门前一定要先看看猫眼。

回到房里后，沃帅就看到牛牛托着腮若有所思的看着自己。  
“怎么了？”  
“唔……没什么……”  
沃帅小心翼翼的爬上床，在牛牛对面坐了下来，轻轻在牛牛的额头上落下一吻，“不想让师兄知道我们的关系吗？”  
“也不是……嗯……沃帅你喜欢我吗？”  
“真是只傻牛牛~我才不会想跟不喜欢的人做那种事的。那牛牛呢？”  
“嗯…………我也不知道……不过我经常梦见你……”  
“哈哈那就是喜欢啦~”  
可是我也经常梦见师兄啊……


	10. Chapter 10

拜沃帅无微不至一日三次上药所赐，到了第二天牛牛基本已经没有痛感了，上冰练习是一点都不影响了。  
前一天多多少少都跟师兄闹得有点不愉快，哈比也不好装作什么事都没有，只好一脸关心的慢慢蹭到师弟面前，“你，身体，还好吧？”  
“没事啦……”不知道为什么就是觉得面对师兄有点不自在。  
“那个……如果身体不舒服要告诉我……”  
“嗯”  
虽然自己跟谁在一起都与师兄无关，但还是觉得就这么一声不吭的和沃帅这样又那样有点不好，于是几天赛前训练牛牛都很老实，不管是对沃帅还是师兄都只是很普通的打下招呼，并没有太多互动。  
马上就要比赛了，一年一度的世锦赛，不紧张那是假的。  
上一赛季牛牛可谓是得到了最高荣誉，但不知道有多少人都想看着他这一赛季能有什么样的表现呢。  
虽然GPF二连霸了，但毕竟不是世锦赛，这才是一个赛季的重头戏，成败就在于此。牛牛也打起了十二分精神，儿女情长什么的，等比赛完了再去纠结吧。

 

几天后……

虽然牛牛已经很努力的练习了，但最后的结果还是让人遗憾的，最终牛牛只得到了第二名，哈比得到了人生中第一枚世锦赛金牌。  
牛牛在为师兄高兴的同时，也在生自己的闷气，为什么又失误了呢？为什么一到关键时刻就不行呢？  
于是整个晚上牛牛的心情都很低落，一个人躲在酒店的房间里哭。  
沃帅这次的成绩也不好，明明之前的几场大赛都取得了很稳定的成绩，结果这次却失误连连只得了第十三名，沃帅很惆怅，此时此刻也很能体会牛牛此时的感受。  
所以与其自己一个人在房间里郁闷，还不如找个小伙伴一起发泄一下，牛牛现在肯定也别扭着。

当看到了兔子眼的牛牛的时候，沃帅就知道自己没来错，看来很有必要开导这小子一下。

30分钟过去了，沃帅已经放弃了互舔伤口的想法，转而专心安慰牛牛，可惜成效并不大。  
牛牛已经进入了“道理我都懂，可我就是不开心”的死胡同，那可怎么办呢？借酒消愁吧！喝醉了这小子就没法钻牛角尖了！  
沃帅冲回屋拿了白兰地，想了想又拿上了蜜桃汁。  
牛牛看着酒瓶子摇了摇头，“不行，喝醉了就什么都不知道了”  
“所以才要喝呀，来！”  
第一次喝烈酒的牛牛被辣的直吐舌头，坚决不再喝第二口，沃帅只好兑上蜜桃汁，这次果然很见效，半杯蜜桃汁下肚牛牛就已经大着舌头了，可是还是不安生，就像个要不到糖果吃的小孩，还是不开心，一直在哼哼唧唧的，于是沃帅把另外半杯蜜桃汁也给牛牛灌下去了，世界终于安静了！  
沃帅搂着牛牛就这么睡着了，睡前还不忘想想万一明天这小子宿醉上不了gala可怎么办。

睡到一半的时候，沃帅就被撩醒了，等清醒过来后才发现是牛牛在蹭自己，看见枕边的人已经成功被自己弄醒了，牛牛又有点无辜有点委屈的哼唧“人家难受~~~”  
“哪儿难受？”  
“唔哪儿都难受~~~”说着更大胆的用膝盖蹭着沃帅的下体。  
沃帅无奈的握住小牛牛，“乖乖的，我帮你，完了就睡好不好？”  
“不嘛~~~~~”  
“那你要怎么样？”  
“人家难受~~~~~~~~~”  
沃帅爬起来，压在牛牛身上，以完全无法抗拒的气势压下来，摁住牛牛就开始吻。  
本来是希望这小子能知道自己的厉害老实点的，结果牛牛似乎很享受，一边跟沃帅深吻一边还在无意识的蹭着沃帅，很快的，沃帅那点瞌睡虫都被蹭跑了，沉睡中的长龙醒来了。  
“你这小坏蛋！要是明天上不了gala可别赖我！”说着一把撩起牛牛的衣服，好像要燃烧殆尽那样从下巴一路啃吻到小腹，在牛牛身上留下不少痕迹。  
你是我的，从头到脚都是！

区别于上次的小心翼翼，这次的燎原之火很快就席卷了两人。  
被酒精浇熄理智的牛牛满脑子就只有这一件事，似乎是潜意识想要把什么发泄出来一样，牛牛也发狠的咬着沃帅坚硬的胳膊。  
沃帅被咬的疼了一边咬着牛牛的后颈肉一边往里插，好在在理智完全丧失前还顾及了牛牛的感受，等牛牛完全适应了才开始狠狠的打桩。  
牛牛被咬着插着酒醒了大半，呜咽着求饶。  
“不要了呜呜……好疼”  
“是谁跟只小疯狗似的咬着我催我快点的！”沃帅终于松口了。  
“不要了不要了……”  
沃帅小心翼翼的拔出长龙，把牛牛翻了个面，“到底还要不要了！”  
牛牛委屈的抽着鼻子，双手环上沃帅的脖子“你轻点嘛人家怕疼……”

沃帅爱怜的轻咬了下牛牛的鼻尖，“你这个小坏蛋……”  
让牛牛的长腿好好盘上自己的腰，沃帅温柔又坚定的再次把长龙推入牛牛体内。  
“疼不疼？”  
“……还好”  
“疼要说话”  
沃帅的汗水一滴滴的掉落在牛牛的发丝里，两人时不时的接吻，牛牛的喘息也越来越急促。  
“沃帅……”  
“谢廖沙”  
“嗯？”  
“叫我谢廖沙”  
“谢廖沙……嗯唔……”  
“疼吗？”  
“不……”  
“谢廖沙……谢廖沙……嗯~不~”牛牛死死咬住自己的胳膊不让自己发出声音。  
“怎么了？是不是疼了？”沃帅停下拉开牛牛的胳膊阻止他的自残行为。  
牛牛急切的喘着，眼里溢满泪水“嗯啊……快……”

确认了下小牛牛还笔笔直的挺着，沃帅缓慢又有力的蹭过刚才的一点，嗯，似乎是这里了。  
“嗯啊~~~~”  
每次被蹭过那里都忍不住发出声音，牛牛不想让沃帅听见自己丢人的声音，偏偏沃帅还把自己的胳膊按在床上。  
“唔……嗯啊~~~……嗯……”  
“是这里吗？”  
“不要了不要了……不行了……”  
“宝贝……别夹这么紧……放松点……”  
“呜~~~不行了~~~~~”  
“宝贝……再坚持会儿……你太紧了……”  
“呀啊——！嗯~~~~”小牛牛在完全没有外界刺激的情况下激烈的喷发了，连后穴都在激动的收缩痉挛着。  
沃帅把自己深深埋在牛牛身体里，感受着一波紧过一波的律动，直接在牛牛身体里爆发了。  
牛牛似乎被这股热流刺激了，又抖着小牛牛挤出几滴浊夜，整个人都还在余韵里回不来神，腹肌还在一下一下的抽搐着。  
沃帅实在是太满足了，趴在牛牛身上完全不想起来。  
身下的小人儿似乎还在持续不断的高潮着，能感受到小小的身体还在时不时的抖一下。

大概过了5分钟？身上的热度开始慢慢褪去的时候，两人又开始抱着接吻，小心的，轻柔的，一点一啄的，似乎在反复确认对方的心意。  
等两人终于腻味够了，沃帅轻轻抬起牛牛的一条大腿，把长龙从温暖的洞洞里慢慢抽出来，不禁带出了一大滩白浊。  
“去洗澡吧”  
“嗯”  
两人很有默契的谁都没说什么，互相为对方洗净身上的汗水和黏稠，再相偎一起进入梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然本人说对酒精过敏，不过我们无视掉就好哼哼~  
> 沃帅芬兰杯没比好，所以就送他顿全牛盛宴吧！接下来的比赛要加油啊！


	11. Chapter 11

第二天一早，沃帅是被牛牛的iTouch闹铃吵醒的。闹铃刚一响牛牛就用被子蒙住了脑袋，沃帅只好撑起半个身子去关掉闹铃。  
“该起床了”，沃帅轻轻戳戳被窝下的身体。  
结果被窝下的身体很不耐烦的翻了个身，“再5分钟就好！”之后用屁股对着沃帅继续睡。  
沃帅无奈的笑了笑，原来平日对自己要求那么严格的小东西竟然还有赖床的毛病~真是意外的可爱~  
在心里默数了10分钟后，沃帅继续叫牛牛起床，这次牛牛还是比较配合的，半坐在床上顶着一脑袋乱翘的头毛，有点懊恼的揉着阵阵酸疼的腰。

“这里疼？就说让你好好睡觉你偏不听，今天还有gala呢，要不要把早上的练习逃掉？”  
“不用！”牛牛咬咬牙爬下床去洗漱了。  
沃帅看着牛牛的背影，看着牛牛后颈上那个明显的牙印，心情突然变得很愉快~

等牛牛终于洗漱完毕又被沃帅强行摁着抹了药膏，已经离集合时间过了10分钟了。  
沃帅把衣服穿好也要回自己房间了，临走前牛牛还再三确认“你真的不去看gala了？”  
“不了，我下午就要走了，行李还没收拾呢，我会看直播的”，沃帅柔柔的看着牛牛，虽然过不了多久又会见面了，不过分别对于热恋期的人来说总是难熬的。  
两人又腻腻的亲了一回，沃帅才终于离开了牛牛的房间。

登上大巴的时候，车上的人已经等他一会儿了。  
哈比有点担心的端详着师弟，“没事吧？黑眼圈都出来了，昨晚没睡好吧？”  
“唔……嗯……”虽然是另一种意义的没睡好。  
哈比以为牛牛还在不高兴就也没再多说什么。  
自己这个宝贝师弟就是太好强了，自己大概也就只有这么一次机会赢了，想到这里哈比不禁苦笑了一下，好不容易赢了，可一想起昨天师弟哭哒哒的小脸，心里还真是复杂呢。

正式gala开始前，大家都在忙着换衣服，哈比刚换好衣服出来，就看见旁边的更衣室，牛牛探出来一颗头四处寻摸着。  
“你在找什么？”  
牛牛看见哈比的一瞬间就像看见了救命稻草！  
“师兄快来！”哈比满脑袋疑问的进了牛牛的更衣室。  
门刚一关上，牛牛就背过身去示意哈比帮自己拉拉链，“不小心卡到布了，我怕硬拽会把衣服扯破”  
哈比在拉上拉链的同时也看到了牛牛后颈上沃帅昨晚留下的牙印。  
“谢谢~我本来想找Brian帮我的可是都没看到他……嗯？师兄你怎么了？”  
“……嗯没事……出去吧一会儿就要开场了”  
哈比努力的控制住自己不要失态，呵呵本来以为昨晚牛牛一定很失意一定把自己关在房里哭个昏天黑地，自己本来想去看看可又怕师弟看见自己心情更不好，担心的自己一夜都没睡好，想不到，呵呵。  
沃帅也真是奸诈，竟然趁人之危！不仅占了便宜还能让牛牛记得他的好！自己要是有沃帅的十分之一牛牛也早就是自己的了！  
好在沃帅没有被特邀gala，自己可要好好抓紧时间跟牛牛联络感情！  
听说有一部分俄国队的今天就回国了，不知道沃帅回去了没有，最好是回去了好让自己有机会跟牛牛发展的更进一步！  
再不快点的话，自己就什么机会都没有了！虽然醒悟的晚了点，但哈比认为自己还是很有机会的！

gala ending的时候导演特意安排了师兄弟合作的部分，再加上搞怪的阮男，师兄弟情谊让全场都气氛高涨。  
牛牛也终于变得享受起来。  
虽然没能赢得第一真的很不甘心，但是能有这样轻松愉快的表演滑，并且终于跳出了一个漂亮的4T也终于让自己的心情好多了。

表演滑结束后，大家回到酒店马上就是晚宴，忙忙叨叨的换上妈妈为自己精心挑选的西装就直接去了宴会厅。  
连邮件都没来得及看一眼，也不知道沃帅是不是已经平安回国了？还是还在飞机上？

晚宴依然还是在晚饭和合影中度过，来合影的人一年比一年多，但是有些面孔却不再出现。

到了晚上10点，Team Japan全员都从晚宴中撤退了。  
临走前哈比叫住牛牛，神神秘秘的说：“一会儿来我房间一趟，有你的礼物，你的粉丝转交给我的。”  
“哦，好的，谢谢。”  
牛牛也知道自己现在有多红，粉丝越来越多，自己身边的防护也越来越严，所以不少粉丝都会通过其他渠道转交自己礼物，妈妈昨天也收到了粉丝送来的礼物。  
不过把礼物交给师兄还是让牛牛觉得有点不好意思，满心欢喜收到了礼物却被告知是送给师弟的，不知道师兄会不会有落差。

到了师兄房里后，牛牛拿着包裹的挺严实的礼物，也不知道是不是应该当着师兄面打开。  
哈比从背后抱住了牛牛，“所以你看你收到了礼物，我呢？你是不是应该送我点什么？”  
“呃……可是这是送给我的……再送给你的话……”  
“哈哈说什么呢！我要的是你啊！”

哈比把牛牛转过来让他面对着自己，双手捧起他的小脸，“有没有稍微高兴一点？”  
“本来也没有不高兴啦……”  
“是吗？我以为被你讨厌了呢~”  
“虽然确实很不甘心，不过我也是很为师兄高兴的！”  
“真的？”  
“真的！”  
“那……我要一个胜利之吻！”  
“呃……”明明昨晚刚跟沃帅那么激烈过，今天又跟师兄……  
虽然觉得很不合适，但如果现在拒绝的话好像真的会显得自己很介意师兄夺冠，牛牛也只好敷衍的轻吻了一下师兄。  
可是哈比却扶着牛牛的脑袋加深了这个吻，这让牛牛十分别扭，总感觉自己在做对不起沃帅的事。  
虽然两人也没有约定什么，但总觉得自己这种行为很不合适。

牛牛轻轻挣脱开哈比的手，“嗯，很晚了，我行李还没收拾好，先回去了”  
“别走！”师兄一把抱住想逃跑的牛牛。  
“你果然还是很不开心吧，就连刚刚的吻都很勉强……”师兄一脸落寞。  
“……没有，是你想多了”  
“还是因为你见到了沃帅就不想理我了？明明我们在蟋蟀的时候都好好的……”  
平时的师兄都是大大咧咧的，突然这么黯然神伤起来牛牛很是不习惯，这下不仅觉得对不起沃帅了，连师兄都觉得对不起了。  
“对不起我没想伤害你，但……”  
“那我们还像以前一样好不好！你是我最心爱的师弟！师兄最疼你了！”  
“…………嗯”  
反正沃帅不在反正沃帅不在！就一下下就好！牛牛反复在心里告诫着自己，毕竟之前跟师兄一直也不清不白的，突然就断了也挺对不起师兄的，而且师兄最近真的明显很宝贝自己，自己也没明确拒绝过师兄，而且不管自己的比赛成绩怎样师兄都会真心的祝福，自己昨天钻牛角尖了还要师兄哄……总之师兄对自己一直都很好，自己不该伤害师兄，所以……嗯……就先这样吧……

给自己做完心理建设后，对于师兄的亲吻爱抚就都能心安理得的接受了。  
之前两人都是在蟋蟀的更衣室、卫生间里，简陋又刺激，头一次在设施齐全保密性又好的酒店里，两人已经不知不觉就滚到了床上。  
牛牛被吻的大脑缺氧无力思考太多，不知什么时候已经衣衫半解和师兄纠缠在一起了。  
师兄已经把上衣都脱掉了，牛牛也不好在这种时候喊停，就顺着师兄做下去了。  
但是越做越和平常的流程不太一样，师兄明显并不满足于日常的爱抚加舔吻，一些没和师兄尝试过的部位也被碰触到了。  
“哈比！等等！那里……那里不要……”  
“为什么？……我不会弄痛你的……好吗？”  
还在牛牛犹豫不决的时候，哈比就已经慢慢伸进去了一根手指。  
昨晚才开拓了半宿，所以并不难进入，只是牛牛的心理上还是不太能接受，总觉得这和日常做的还是有差别的，好像做了这个……就真的有什么平衡会被打破……  
牛牛小小的挣扎着，但是哈比的决心很坚定，所以牛牛最终还是半推半就的让他做了。

哈比的凶器相比于沃帅的来说，更粗，更直，但是沃帅的长龙天生自带弧度，生来就是人间凶器。  
虽然也不是不舒服，但一个是更粗的尺寸牛牛不适应，再一个是心里总觉得这段关系很脆弱，所以无法安心享受。  
如果说和沃帅的第一次，是绵绵的爱恋和小心翼翼，那和哈比的第一次就是鲁莽小伙终于抱上了心上人。  
不是说哈比完全不顾牛牛感受，而是这种感情压抑了太久，今天终于有了一个突破口，于是就奋不顾身的用身体去表达自己的喜悦和满足。  
哈比虽然也不是不经世事的小毛头，但在牛牛身上就是收不住，所以当他猛喘着泄在牛牛身体里的时候，牛牛还一脸潮红着一次都没舒服过。  
哈比已经不记得自己前戏到不到位了，也没去体会身下的小情人有什么欲求，只是自己盼了许久的这颗心终于有个结果了，于是不由自主的跟个情窦初开的小伙似的。  
事后哈比也挺不好意思的，想要帮牛牛用手弄出来，结果被牛牛拒绝了。

牛牛还是有点委屈的，觉得自己受着莫大的良心谴责，结果还被猪八戒吃人参果了。  
不过不管一开始是不情愿还是被迫的，总之自己是默许了这种行为，所以也别矫情，自己选的路跪着也要走完！  
最后牛牛只是跟哈比说，行李真的还没整理好，就穿好衣服回了自己房间。

 

回了自己房间后，牛牛越想越觉得别扭，也说不出到底是哪儿别扭。  
也无心纾解自己的欲望，只是认真的清理好了自己的身体。  
就在牛牛躺在床上，满脑子都乱糟糟睡不着的时候，房门突然被敲响了。  
这么晚了师兄还不睡吗？牛牛十分想装睡不去开门，但又怕师兄持续不断的敲下去把别人都吵醒，牛牛还是耐着性子下床开门。  
房门打开的一刹那，牛牛大脑一片空白。

沃帅。


	12. Chapter 12

看见一脸惊呆了的牛牛，沃帅露出一脸温暖的笑容。  
“我不舍得那么早离开你，所以改签了，惊喜吗？”  
牛牛赶紧收拾好情绪，“所以你明天再走？”  
“是呀，再陪你一晚~”沃帅的脸上满满都是浓情蜜意。

牛牛现在的内心就像是趁主人不在家打碎花盆的猫咪，时时刻刻都怕被发现罪行，脸上也不由得染上一丝不安。  
沃帅搂着牛牛进了房间，“怎么了？好像不太开心的样子？是不是累了？那就一起睡吧”  
“嗯。”牛牛也只好打蛇顺杆上，最好这一夜平平安安的过，千万别被发现什么。

然而是和小情人相处的最后一晚了，沃帅无论如何也做不到只是抱着美人睡觉什么都不做。  
牛牛先是感觉到一条胳膊缠到自己腰上，慢慢的抚上自己的背，然后又一路往下直接剥掉了内裤！  
牛牛一惊一把握住沃帅的手。  
“怎么了？不想要？”  
“嗯……还有点痛……”  
“真的？我看看！是不是昨晚伤到了！”  
牛牛心里一哆嗦！想说不给看，但好像这种时候拒绝才是最可疑的，想想反正里面的东西都清理出来了，应该不会被发现什么吧？  
沃帅拧亮了床头灯，借着不太明亮的光线仔细查看牛牛的小菊花。  
牛牛一边怕一边羞，也只能给沃帅乖乖检查。  
“还在肿着……里面痛不痛？我去回房间拿药膏来吧！”  
“不用了！就是今天运动量太大了，睡一觉就好了，真的……”  
“……那好吧，如果回国后还不好一定要自己涂药啊！”  
沃帅心里有点奇怪，为什么看上去比早上还要肿了？明明早上都已经涂过药了，第一次的时候都没这么严重的……

牛牛一边心虚一边愧疚，如果就这么睡了好像太对不起沃帅了，也太可疑了，不然就换种方式吧。  
这种情况下只用手的好像也挺没有诚意的，所以牛牛再三思量下，钻到了沃帅的被子里。  
虽然不能完全的占有牛牛，不过小情人这么主动沃帅还是很开心的，不过怎么也不能只有自己爽，沃帅搬过牛牛的身体，和自己成了69位。

一开始自己下体完全暴露在对方眼前，牛牛还觉得害羞，等到沃帅舌头的触感传来牛牛才知道是要这么做！立马羞得小脸红的透透的！  
一边爽着一边羞着一边也同样服侍着沃帅的长龙。  
这个体位，倒是让沃帅完完全全看清了眼前的美景，和牛牛身上不属于自己的痕迹。  
沃帅分明记得，除了颈后的那个咬痕，自己一直都是很轻柔没留下痕迹的，但是这后腰大腿上的痕迹都是怎么回事？还有这明显红肿破皮的小穴？  
随着高潮的临近，沃帅的心反而冷静了下来，他想要进一步求证。  
最终在两人都达到顶点的时候，沃帅剥光了牛牛的衣服，胸口的吻痕历历在目。  
沃帅关上床头灯，给牛牛拉好被子，“好了睡吧，明天我叫你起床”  
身心俱疲的牛牛觉得这场考试算是合格了，终于安心的抱着沃帅进入梦乡。

黑暗中，沃帅的心一直平静不下来。  
才一天而已，为什么牛牛就能和别的男人发生关系呢？强迫的吗？可是又没有其他的伤痕。  
另外一个对象无疑肯定是师兄了，自己平时不和牛牛在一起训练，自然是吃亏不少，而且哈比能时时陪伴牛牛，平时对牛牛好点没准牛牛就回心转意了。  
然而他们究竟是从什么时候开始发生关系的呢？早在世锦赛之前就已经有关系了？既然这样牛牛为什么还来勾引自己呢？  
可是牛牛和自己的第一次又青涩的很，完全不像已经经过哈比调教过的样子，而且如果牛牛已经跟师兄在一起了，被师兄逮到的那天不会就这么平静的。

沃帅越想越不明白，不知是自己强行当了小三还是自己被扣了绿帽子，不过不管怎么看，牛牛都没打算和任何一边断的干净，所以自己是否要继续当小三或是被扣绿帽？或者，自己是否介意自己不是牛牛的唯一？是否介意和其他人共享牛牛？

沃帅很用心的思考这个问题，最终得到的结论是，自己和牛牛在一起是因为喜欢牛牛，就算牛牛不喜欢自己，自己对牛牛的感情也不会变，所以可以和牛牛在一起，这是上天的恩惠，是莫大的幸福，虽然并不圆满，但是，自己是不打算放手的。  
虽然不知道牛牛是什么打算，但沃帅是不打算退出的，如果后来牛牛和哈比断了，沃帅当然是乐得独享美人。  
如果牛牛选择了哈比，至少自己现在尽力了，没有留下遗憾，也能让这段感情画上句号。  
如果最终……牛牛也没有在二人中做出选择……怎么也比失去他要好，对吧？  
沃帅扪心自问了下是否真的能接受三人行，虽然介意还是会介意，但沃帅相信牛牛对师兄也是有感情的，不是随便谁都可以的，所以也就释怀了，谁让自己真的很喜欢他呢，只要是牛牛高兴就好。  
他想要的，我都会给他。

 

第二天大家都要各回各家了，为了不被由美抓包，沃帅早早的就起来跟牛牛道别，两人腻腻的抱在一起。  
“我一会儿就要走了，会想我吗？”  
“人家现在就已经舍不得你走了”  
“真的？没骗我？”  
“才没有呢。”沃帅托起怀里的小脑袋，仔细看着牛牛的眼睛，嗯，没在说谎，自己应该不是被抛弃的那个，至少现在不是。  
“那回去以后记得要天天想我，不许忘了我，即便有哈比在也不许”，牛牛睁大眼睛，心里慌慌的，把握不准沃帅到底什么意思，也不知道要怎么回应。  
“你师兄很宝贝儿你吧？”  
“……嗯”牛牛迟疑了一下点点头，觉得在这件事上隐瞒也没什么用。  
“那你呢？对师兄和对我……是一样的感情吗？”  
“……”牛牛低着头，最后氤氲出了两泡眼泪，无助的看着沃帅“我也不知道呜……”  
沃帅有点无奈，又有点心疼，额头顶着牛牛的额头，一下一下顺着他的头发。  
“乖，别哭，我不想弄哭你，我只是想告诉你，我对你的喜欢不会输给你师兄，所以就算他很喜欢你我也不会放手，明白吗？”  
“嗯！”  
“我不是要你做决定，宝贝儿，你想要的，我都要给你，所以即便你现在无法取舍也没关系，我对自己有信心。”  
“那……那我如果一直决定不了呢？”  
“那也要老实告诉我，我可以尝试接受和他共享你，但不许欺骗我。”  
“呜……”  
“怎么又要哭了呢……”  
“呜呜……真的可以吗？可是我谁也不想失去怎么办呜呜……”  
“那就由我们两个来宠着你”  
“真的可以吗？我这么任性……”  
“谁让我舍不得看你哭呢”  
两个人就这么腻在一起又亲又抱的，沃帅又对牛牛叮嘱了好多，例如跟师兄不许太过分他会吃醋，例如自己的身体自己要有分寸不能都随着哈比那个没轻没重的，再例如如果被哈比欺负了要告诉他他会教训哈比。

临走前牛牛又抽起了鼻子，这回没有了害怕被抓奸的紧张心情，只有对沃帅的不舍。  
真的很感谢沃帅能这么包容自己，由着自己这么任性。  
其实沃帅应该从昨晚就已经什么都知道了吧，那时候却什么都没说，不知道这一晚沃帅都想了什么，只有自己还自以为掩饰的很好呼呼大睡。

再想起昨天刚把自己弄得很不舒服的师兄，牛牛心里立马滋生出了恨铁不成钢的情绪。为什么自家师兄就这么不争气呢！甩小手段把自己骗上床，还一点都不为自己着想！  
多希望沃帅能随时陪在身边呀，这么被宠着，时时刻刻都是被捧在手心里，该有多么幸福啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呜呜呜沃帅都快一年没见到牛牛了！希望下周大家都能发挥出自己的实力！


	13. Chapter 13

世锦赛结束后，牛牛没在自己国家停留多久，就又回了多伦多训练、编舞，早早就开始准备起下赛季的节目。  
当然哈比也在。  
本以为两人已经突破了最后的防线，但没想到牛牛依然还是对自己不冷不热的，没有更亲密一步，也没有处处躲着自己，好像自己就只是一个师兄，哈比也很搞不明白这种情况。  
就在看似平静的训练了一周之后，哈比终于忍不了这种诡异的境况了，主动约牛牛晚上去自己家打游戏。  
“课题还没做完呢，下周就要交了”，牛牛一边扒拉着iTouch的屏幕一边漫不经心的说。  
说真的师兄很不擅长处理这种情况，一般乖宝宝牛牛把学习啊妈妈啊这些搬出来的时候就是真的不愿意，哈比也不想总是强迫牛牛，虽然牛牛现在还没有抗拒什么，但总觉得自己越是想抓牢他，他越会逃的越远。  
“这样啊……难得我刚入手了一部Wii还想跟你分享一下呢”  
“真的呀~我一直想玩呢！”牛牛立马兴奋起来，完全不记得要冷冷师兄这件事了。  
“那课题……”  
“唔……明天再写课题吧！”  
“好！要不要我帮你给阿姨打个电话告诉她你今晚来我家打游戏！”  
“我自己和她说吧~”

就这样牛牛被哈比骗回了家~当然也不完全是因为打游戏，牛牛也是想着有些话总要说明白的，平时训练的环境并不适合说这些，所以这也算是个机会。  
哈比的脑回路要更简单些，两人在玩了一会儿游戏后，哈比就很露骨的直勾勾盯着牛牛看，意思再明白不过了。  
牛牛假装没感受到那个赤裸裸仿佛要把自己扒光一样的视线，盯着屏幕问：“还有别的好玩的没？”  
“我们来玩点大人的游戏吧！”  
哈比此刻就像个怪叔叔一样露出奇怪的笑容朝着牛牛快速靠近！  
等到师兄终于一把抱住牛牛的时候，牛牛终于有点不耐烦的推开师兄：“你把我叫来就为了这个？”  
“你都一星期没理我了……”哈比立马表现出一副被抛弃了的落魄样子。  
“我哪儿有不理你！每天见到你都有打招呼的好不好！”  
“看吧看吧！你果然就只有对我打招呼而已！你果然就是在不理我！”  
牛牛有点无奈，于是现在自己竟然变成了哄人的那个？！明明自己才应该是被哄的那个好不好！  
“哈比……”  
“你果然看见沃帅就不喜欢我了对不对？”师兄垮下嘴角一脸可怜。  
牛牛看见哈比这个先发制人的样子更不好说什么了。  
“哈比……其实沃帅已经知道我们的关系了……”  
师兄听到后先是一惊！又是一喜。  
“所以沃帅逼你和我分手？！我是不会同意的！牛牛！你听我说！我一直都很喜欢你！从你一来蟋蟀我就很喜欢你！只是之前一直把这种感情当成了师兄弟情！我现在才意识到原来我是想让你完全属于我！”  
“额……听你这么说我很开心啦……不过沃帅不是逼我们分手啦……”  
“哦？难道沃帅知道我对你用情这么深直接吓跑了？！”  
牛牛直接一记眼刀让哈比乖乖闭嘴。

“沃帅已经都知道我们的关系了，但是他没有强迫我二选一，如果我确实难以取舍的话，他愿意尝试共享。”  
“共享？”，哈比瞬间觉得有点懵，“是说，你同时和我和沃帅在一起？”  
“嗯……大概是这个意思”  
“…………我要是不同意呢？”  
牛牛一脸为难的看着师兄。  
所以我不同意我就是出局的那个？！师兄再次觉得被沃帅摆了一道！好哇沃帅！这么一来不仅让牛牛觉得你很大度，而且你绝对不会是出局的那个！如果我说不同意那我就输了！太狡猾了！  
“那好吧！那我也同意共享你！”  
“啊……我不是逼你做决定的……我知道我这样很不好，脚踩两条船，对谁都不公平，但是我现在确实无法做出抉择……沃帅是第一个给我恋爱感觉的人，你是我师兄，我一直都很憧憬你……”  
“只是憧憬吗？没有别的什么了吗？”  
“怎么可能只是憧憬啦！谁会跟只是憧憬的人做那种事啦！”牛牛简直要被师兄气死了！  
哈比却因为牛牛的这句话吃下了定心丸，还好牛牛也是对我有感情的！  
“那~那我们到床上去吧~”  
然后哈比再次被牛牛的眼刀杀死。  
“你脑子里就只有这件事吗！”  
“可是……可是从那天以来你都没让我碰过你了……这都两星期了……”师兄又露出一脸可怜巴巴。  
牛牛一看见平时一脸意气风发的帅气师兄露出这么张脸就不忍心再责怪师兄了。  
“你上次一点都不顾我的感受……那，这次要温柔点……”  
“好，那你要告诉我怎么做”

这一次的师兄明显吃了定心丸，不再火急火燎的，终于有耐心做足前戏，不过就算如此，进入的时候还是让牛牛吃了苦，看着师弟明显忍痛的小脸，师兄也很不舍，但如果中途放弃岂不要人命！  
“……要不……如果你实在很疼的话……那就算了吧……”  
“……进都进来了……”牛牛默默在心里翻了个白眼。  
师兄继续按兵不动，等到觉得牛牛差不多已经适应了，“可以了吗？我可以动了吗？”  
“……这种事不要问我啦！”  
那应该就是可以了吧？师兄小心翼翼的前后进出着，一边观察着牛牛脸上的表情。  
不知道牛牛和沃帅做的时候是怎样的？会不会也很疼？上次和牛牛做的时候明显只有自己一人爽到了，师兄突然像想起什么一样停下来查看小牛牛，小牛牛虽然没有萎靡不振，不过也没精神到哪儿去。  
“嗯？”牛牛感受到哈比的停顿，疑惑的睁开眼睛，看到师兄正在盯着小牛牛看。  
“牛牛……怎么能让你也舒服呢！告诉我吧！怎么做你也能舒服！”  
“……都说了这种事不要问我啦……”牛牛害羞的咬着下唇，虽然你这次终于知道顾及我的感受了，可是这种事怎么可能由我去说出来嘛！  
“可是我也想让牛牛舒服！”哈比一边说一边撸动上了小牛牛，“这样，这样可以吗？”  
“嗯……随便啦不要问啦……”  
不知是哈比的哪边努力起了效果，牛牛也终于享受起来了，越来越投入的小声呻吟，最后终于成功在哈比前达到高潮，哈比也借着牛牛一阵阵的紧缩把自己释放在了牛牛滚烫的小菊穴中。  
“舒不舒服？”  
“……我要去洗澡”  
“哦哦好……要不要我帮忙？”  
“不用了啦！”呼，可算是结束了！感觉比起肉体的疲劳，心更累才是真的！  
为什么跟和沃帅做的时候完全不一样呢！跟沃帅在一起这件事情真的是自然而然发生的，一切也很遵循本能，然而跟师兄在一起怎么跟教小学生一样！明明师兄又不是第一次！真是的！

做是做完了，可怎么都觉得牛牛并不满意，哈比略微有点沮丧，真的差很多吗？我的技术有很烂？  
等牛牛洗完澡出来，哈比郑重的说：“我认为，为了我们未来的性福生活，我的技术还需再磨练，所以我们以后要多多做怎么样！”  
“师兄你快去洗澡啦！以后用手解决就可以了！”真是的！这么大人了怎么像小学生一样幼稚！

不过不管怎么说，该说明白的可算是说明白了，牛牛心中的内疚终于减弱一点了，能有这么两个男人爱着自己，包容着自己，自己真的很感动，也很幸福。  
虽然这种三角关系可能不会长久，但是他们全心全意爱自己的心情已经完全传达给了牛牛，所以现阶段先这样吧~牛牛也乐意享受目前的关系，每天和师兄在一起，可以享受到平静的师兄弟爱和高于师兄弟的爱，偶尔比赛还能遇见沃帅，享受到不一样的激情热恋，就这样吧，挺好的，自己很满足。


	14. Chapter 14

世锦赛过去没多久就是世团赛，本来牛牛是不打算参加这个比赛的，不过世锦赛的表现牛牛实在是不甘心，所以想再给自己一次机会，而且沃帅也会参加世团赛！  
这个比赛毕竟是受国籍限制的，所以师兄并没有参赛，只是作为表演嘉宾被邀请了，牛牛毫无悬念的取得男单第一，虽然也不算完美发挥，不过总算是交了一份还算满意的答卷。

男单比赛结束后，离最后的表演滑还有一天时间，晚上沃帅迫不及待的潜入到牛牛房间。  
“陪我泡澡好不好？”  
“诶~不要啦，你自己泡啦”，虽然两个人都已经滚了好几次床单了，也一起简单的清理过身体，该看的也都看过了，但是总觉得一起洗澡还是有点过于亲密了。  
“很早前就听说日本人都喜欢泡澡，我难得来趟日本也想好好体验一下，还专门买了牛奶，来陪我一起泡吧~皮肤会变好的哦~”  
“那，好吧”虽然大概也知道最后会变成什么结局，牛牛还是不忍心拆穿沃帅显而易见的小算盘。  
嘛~都一个多月没见了，牛牛也很想沃帅~

浴缸的水里放上牛奶后，水就变成了乳白色，不过浴缸太大了牛奶不够多，所以水只是半透明的白色而已。  
不过这种程度的颜色已经足够牛牛遮羞了~这让牛牛安心不少。  
虽然对自己的身体有绝对的自信，不过在明晃晃的灯光下在恋人面前暴露自己的身体，对于牛牛来说还是很害羞的。  
迅速跨进浴缸，牛牛坐到了沃帅对面，两个人大眼对小眼。  
沃帅噗嗤一声笑了出来，“你平时都是这么泡澡的吗？”  
“那不是有你在嘛！”  
沃帅一把把牛牛拽过来，牛牛来不及反抗，等坐稳的时候发现自己竟然直接坐在了沃帅大腿上！  
浴缸里的水本来就没有太多，两个人又都不矮，这么一坐自己竟然快出水了！  
羞死人了！牛牛挣扎着就要从沃帅腿上下来！沃帅眼疾手快屈起膝盖让牛牛没法后退，再一把抱住牛牛。  
“乖乖的！我想你快想疯了！”  
牛牛自己何尝不是啊？在糖衣炮弹的温情下乖乖和沃帅抱在一起，两人就这么自然而然的吻在一起。  
当两人都要窒息的时候，沃帅的嘴顺着牛牛的下巴一路向下，喉结，锁骨……  
“宝贝儿，你甜美的像只小奶牛~”  
“讨厌~人家才不是奶牛呢~”  
“嗯~不是奶牛吗？那这里为什么香香的~”  
“啊嗯……明明是牛奶的香味……哈啊不要吸了……”  
“为什么不要吸了？会吸出奶水来的对不对？”  
“才不会……啊……快……下面也要……”  
“下面也有奶水呢~你看，都流出来了呢~”  
“啊嗯~……才不是奶水……呀啊~你怎么这么坏……”牛牛坐在沃帅身上，本来就不深的水，牛牛上半身基本已经全部露出来了，再经过沃帅的撩拨，牛牛低头一看，小牛牛竟然已经出水了！  
牛牛羞的要死过去了！但是这份视觉刺激却让小牛牛更抖擞了！笔挺挺靠在牛牛肚子上，留下一条暧昧的水痕。  
“看来这个小东西很想我呢~”沃帅顺势把牛牛推开点，自己俯下身去一口含住了小牛牛！  
“真的是牛奶味儿的呢~宝贝儿原来你真的会产奶~”  
“才没有……啊哈……嗯……你骗人……”牛牛却趁着沃帅低头专心舔小牛牛的空档偷偷揉上了自己的胸！  
这种感觉太刺激了！在飘满奶香味的浴缸里，被沃帅说着这样的话，好像自己真的会产乳一样！  
牛牛偷偷掐着自己的乳尖，这里刚才被沃帅啃咬的已经红透了，肿起了好大一颗，一碰就疼，却有种异样的刺激。  
下身被沃帅卖力的含在嘴里，自己却偷偷玩着自己的乳首，这份认知让牛牛觉得自己淫荡透了，也爽透了，没过多久就在沃帅嘴里喷发了！  
牛牛舒服的整个人都恍惚着，手指还在无意识的掐弄着自己的乳尖，完全没意识到自己这淫靡的样子完全被沃帅看到了！

沃帅趁牛牛还神志不清的空档，借着热水的按摩快速把牛牛的后穴扩张好了，再半抱着牛牛，缓慢而又有力的插了进去。  
虽然刚刚已经发泄了一次，但禁欲了快两星期的牛牛还是一被沃帅填满就满足的缩起了脚趾，感觉已经不知要怎么表达这份满足了。  
牛牛整个人坐在沃帅怀里，双手环住沃帅的头，腿也紧紧地环上了沃帅的腰，仿佛在催促沃帅快点动。  
实际上沃帅也要把持不住了，知道宝贝已经准备好了就半托半抱着开始强有力的撞击。  
牛牛的小穴好像有意识一样的一下下吮吸着沃帅的长龙，每当沃帅蹭过那要命的一点好像连大腿都抽搐了一样。  
牛牛甜甜的呻吟着，不由自主的想让沃帅知道自己很喜欢很满足，却不知浴室的另一边是师兄的浴室，所有动静都被师兄听到了。

哈比整个人都很郁闷，想不到上个厕所都能听到这么刺激的动静！这酒店隔音效果也太差了！说好的五星级呢！  
本来之前因为要比赛，所以牛牛都不让自己碰，好不容易本赛季的最后一场比赛也完了，终于熬到这一天！本以为苦行僧的日子终于结束了！结果沃帅这个捷足先登的！  
这俩人一定已经商量好了！第一天刚见面的那天俩人的眼神就已经黏糊到一起了！  
不管怎样，牛牛现在正在沃帅怀里这件事是已经改变不了的，而且自己已经可耻的起了反应！  
师兄直接贴在墙上一边听着牛牛的呻吟声一边撸着自己的兄弟。

这边沃帅光是插着还不够，想起刚才牛牛自己掐着自己的乳尖，沃帅一边插一边低头含住牛牛红红的乳首。  
“宝贝儿是不是又涨奶了？来老公帮你吸吸~”  
“没有……没有涨奶……”牛牛被这称谓羞的都顾不上沃帅到底在说什么了，只能一边缠紧沃帅的脖子一边挺胸把自己的乳首喂的更深。  
“还说没有涨奶，奶水都溢出来了”  
“别……呜……不要……嗯啊~”  
沃帅故意嘬的啧啧有声，让牛牛清楚的知道自己的乳首在被玩弄。  
“来宝贝儿，自己捏另一边的”，沃帅拉着牛牛的手引导他自己玩另一个乳首。  
“不……没有涨奶……”  
上面被吸着，下面被插着，自己还“涨奶了”，再被这浴室的热气一熏，牛牛觉得自己要被爽晕了，再也承受不了这样的快感开始小声啜泣，最后终于在上下夹击下尖叫一声抽搐着晕了过去。  
沃帅也被快速紧缩着的牛牛带到了高潮，满足的射在了牛牛身体里，再小心翼翼的抱着浑身奶香味的牛牛洗干净，擦干抱上床。

另一边的哈比更郁闷了，沃帅技术竟然这么好？牛牛和自己上床可没叫成这样，所以牛牛才那么喜欢沃帅？才一有机会就要跟沃帅滚成一团？  
而更郁闷的是，自己竟然只是听着牛牛的呻吟声就撸射了出来……自己到底是有多饥渴啊？师弟到底什么时候才能在自己身下也叫成那样啊？

 

第二天一早，牛牛醒来的时候沃帅已经叫了早餐到房间里。  
虽然知道昨天两人这样那样，还有沃帅说的那些浑话都是情趣，但牛牛在看见沃帅的一瞬间还是本能的把被子往上拽了拽，把胸部遮了个严实。  
总觉得好像有什么不太对？牛牛也不知道怎么回事，但总觉得自己心态有点变化，在面对沃帅的时候又多了一份娇羞。  
“醒了？我叫了早餐来，不知道对不对你胃口”，然后故意停了一下，举起玻璃杯，“还有牛奶~”  
“呀~~~~你讨厌~~~~”  
沃帅笑的满脸邪恶的走到牛牛床前，连人和被子一起抱住，“我怎么讨厌了~嗯~还是说，你不需要牛奶，因为你自~己~有~”  
“你坏你坏你最坏了！快放开我我要起来了！”  
沃帅看似听话的放开牛牛，其实只是想看看牛牛要怎么浑身赤裸的在自己注视下起床~  
牛牛果然羞红着脸，怎么也做不到就这么大咧咧掀开被子跳出去，于是裹着被子在床上半撑起身。  
沃帅稍稍俯下身，还不等牛牛逃跑就直接吻了上去。  
感受到眼前的“流氓”又变回了温柔的绅士，牛牛也乖乖的和沃帅接吻，本来只是个结束玩笑的早安吻，结果不知怎么愈演愈烈两人又双双滚回被窝里了~

沃帅喘着粗气撑在牛牛上面俯视着他，牛牛本想昨晚都已经那么激烈了，但又一想这次比赛结束后又不知道何时才能相见了，所以放任自己再次溺死在沃帅的温柔里。  
两人没有过多的言语，就只是一边亲吻着一边承载着，情到浓时恨不得把囊袋都捅进去，最后沃帅抱起牛牛一条大腿让他最深程度的接受自己的撞击，两人就这么久久叠在一起，过了很久沃帅才拔出来。  
“别洗了，就这么留在里面吧”  
才刚正常的做完情事沃帅就又变成昨晚那个流氓了，牛牛无奈的翻个白眼，“留在里面给你生孩子啊”  
“对呀~没准还能生个双胞胎呢！”  
牛牛无语的把衣服扔到沃帅身上，自己披了件沃帅的衬衫就下床去浴室洗澡了。  
沃帅撑着头躺在床上，看着匆匆逃走的牛牛大腿上流下的淫靡的液体不由得笑了，真不错，上次分别前说完那一番话其实沃帅是很不安的，很怕下次见面的时候两人的关系会发生什么改变，不过目前看来，好像是比之前更缠绵了呢~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜牛牛终于夺回王座！还好这次是牛牛赢了，如果又是师兄绝对让他出局！  
> 然后，又是一年世团赛，可惜沃帅已经好几年没见到牛牛了……今年也还是见不到 >_<


	15. Chapter 15

下午gala练习的时候，牛牛前一天被过度吮吸的乳首依然没消肿，还是很有存在感的挺立着，跟滑溜溜的UA训练服摩擦到的时候产生了很奇妙的感触。  
牛牛悄悄的低头看自己的胸脯，不知道别人会不会注意到这惹眼的两点。  
一抬头，刚好看到沃帅看过来，似乎心有感知的沃帅也在盯着牛牛的两个凸点看，然后还给了牛牛一个坏笑！  
啊啊啊要死了要死了！明明还在训练昨晚的种种都突然冲到大脑里！牛牛瞬间羞红了脸，感觉连耳朵都已经烫烫的了！甩甩头，再用双手捧住脸，企图把这些奇奇怪怪的东西都甩掉！

哈比起初看到沃帅对牛牛坏笑还不知道是出了什么事，结果在看到牛牛瞬间红了脸立刻就联想到昨晚在浴室听到的活春宫！你们！差不多一点哦！竟然当着那么多人的面秀恩爱！  
哈比迅速滑到牛牛身边，并且用自己的身体挡住沃帅的视线，“怎么了？脸这么红？”  
“没事，就是有点热”  
“那就脱掉一件训练服呗”  
牛牛犹豫着，那凸点岂不是要更明显了！  
哈比近距离的站在牛牛面前，一低头也看到了牛牛的两点！天！原来男人的乳头也可以这么大的！哈比大脑完全不受控制的就伸手戳了上去！  
“好痛！”牛牛气鼓鼓的瞪着哈比。  
“啊对不起对不起！这是……怎么变这么大的！让我看看好不好！”  
“你！”  
“啊啊啊我不是说现在！等今天结束后我去找你好不好！求你了！”  
“等练习结束再说”  
“那我晚上去找你！”就差要指天发誓了！无论如何也要把今晚的牛牛预定下来！不能再让他跟沃帅缠绵到天亮了！自己的小兄弟昨晚可是可怜兮兮的得到了DIY待遇！今天怎样也要补回VIP！我就不信技术练不出来！

于是当晚牛牛打开房门的时候，就看到了刚从晚宴结束还没换下西装的哈比，哈比一脸的势在必得，而且托了西装的福，现在的哈比真是帅到人神共愤，头发梳的一丝不苟，整个人有种焕然一新的感觉，明明刚才晚宴都没有这么帅的。  
牛牛立刻有点恍惚，仿佛回到了刚喜欢上哈比的时候，看这个人怎么都顺眼。  
本来是打算晚宴结束后换了衣服就去找沃帅的，没想到师兄追的这么紧，连逃跑的机会都没有，还企图用帅哥攻势！  
“哈比你怎么来了？”  
“不是说好今晚来找你的吗，你看之前碍于比赛我一直听话的跟你保持距离呢，现在比赛都结束了怎样也要有点福利吧？”  
“那……我帮你吧”，牛牛还惦记着想去找沃帅，只想快点把哈比打发了。  
“喂这样可不行！太没有诚意了！还是说，你之后有什么安排了？”  
“明天还要早起去彩排gala呢”，牛牛当然不会说自己要去找沃帅泡鸳鸯浴。  
“放心明天8点半才开始呢，不会让你迟到的”，哈比边说边脱牛牛的衣服。  
牛牛一边为难的推搡着师兄，一边惦记着现在沃帅一定正在房间里等他呢。

沃帅也确实是在房间里等牛牛，而且沃帅是看着牛牛离开宴会厅才回的房间，几乎就是坐在床上读秒：牛牛已经回到房间了吧？已经换好衣服了吧？  
又过了一会儿牛牛还没来，可能他是想先洗个澡把自己洗得香喷喷的再过来？  
就在沃帅已经脑补牛牛换下衣服洗了个战斗澡，又把头发吹干换上衣服，结果牛牛还没过来的时候，沃帅终于坐不住了，决定亲自去抓牛！

于是师兄已经把牛牛的衣服脱到一半的时候，突然房门被敲响了。  
哈比刚想发怒，谁没事大半夜的来敲门坏老子好事，突然想起这是牛牛的房间，这是有人来捉奸啊！  
来吧！正好让我会会你！  
沃帅进到房间里一看，牛牛坐在床上已经半裸了，一看就知道两人在干什么。  
牛牛慌乱的拉着衣服，一时不知道要怎么跟沃帅解释。  
沃帅慢慢走到床边，把牛牛好不容易拉上的衣服又解开来，“怎么了，是不是打扰到你们了，我不是来扫兴的，继续啊”，一边深深吻上牛牛的小嘴一边褪下牛牛的衣服。  
牛牛战战兢兢的跟沃帅接吻，也不明白沃帅的想法，怕沃帅怪自己失约，又搞不懂沃帅到底想干什么，难道要看着师兄和自己做？！  
“你还傻站着干什么，还用我教你吗”，沃帅示意哈比也来脱牛牛的衣服。  
“沃帅！……不要……”牛牛有点哀求的握着沃帅的手。  
沃帅安抚性的摸着牛牛的小脸，“小傻瓜，害羞什么呢，不是说好了我们一起疼爱你的么”  
“你真的……不生气吗？不介意吗？”  
“我为什么要生气，你是我的宝贝啊，虽然我也很想独享你吧，不过他大概不同意吧”，说着沃帅瞥了眼还站在一旁的哈比。  
“当然不同意了！我才不会认输呢！”哈比上前一步开始扒牛牛的裤子。  
“啊！……你们两个……什么时候这么默契了……”，牛牛羞红着脸，还企图保住自己的裤子，然而完全敌不过两个肌肉猛男的攻势。  
“放心吧，既然谁都赢不了，那我们就一起让你幸福”，沃帅唇边露出了淡淡的笑容，牛牛感到了一些安心，沃帅应该不是在跟自己赌气的，那自己也只能接受这样的关系了，本来也是自己选的不是吗？  
下定决心，虽然有点小别扭，毕竟这种事还是很私密的，牛牛还是很配合的跟上两人的节奏。  
“是你先来的，所以主导权还是交给你”，耐心的给牛牛扩张完，沃帅很绅士的把牛牛身后的位置让给哈比。  
哈比其实到现在也不太明白怎么就变成三人行了，不过既然沃帅主动让贤了自己当然要好好表现一番，一决高下！  
牛牛有点不安的跪趴在床上，看着身后的哈比扶着自己的屁股正要插入，不由得有点紧张。  
一双大手扳过牛牛的小脑袋，让他专心注视前方，前面是沃帅的长龙，沃帅坏笑着，暗示性的在牛牛唇边拍打两下。  
羞死人了羞死人了！感觉到师兄的大家伙已经顶在自己的小菊花上了，牛牛眼一闭，张嘴含住了沃帅的长龙。  
两个入口被两个男人填充满了呢，两个自己爱的男人。  
后方哈比在小心的推进着，沃帅也默默按兵不动，让牛牛自己适应，由着牛牛像舔棒棒糖一样小口小口的舔弄着。  
等哈比终于完全进入、牛牛适应了以后，沃帅也小幅度的抽动着自己的大家伙，牛牛皱着眉小声哼哼着 。  
持续了一会儿，明显感觉到牛牛已经累了，含不住“棒棒糖”了，沃帅把自己抽了出来，看了看哈比的耕耘，又看了看牛牛的反应，不太行啊，这么半天了还这么不温不火呢，牛牛也是勉强配合着，好像也没有多少欢愉的样子。  
另一边哈比也在暗暗腹诽，说什么主导权交给我，自己竟然就这么享用牛牛上面的小嘴了！我都还没让牛牛这么做过呢！而且牛牛竟然已经很适应的样子！你们两个在一起到底玩的有多过火！  
想着想着哈比就满满的妒火了！“喂！我们换换位置吧！”，哈比喘着粗气冲着沃帅一扬下巴。  
“正有此意”，年轻人还差得远呢，让我好好教教你吧！

于是两人互换位置，有了哈比之前的耕耘，沃帅的长龙轻而易举就进了牛牛的小蜜菊。  
小菊花仿佛有感知一样，立马缩了缩包裹住沃帅的长龙，仿佛无声的邀请。  
沃帅一手扶好牛牛的小腰，一手在牛牛肥美的屁屁上揉来捏去，再缓缓的插到底，抽出来，每一下都沉重有力，让牛牛完完全全的感受到现在是谁在他体内。  
对面的哈比早就已经等不及，插在牛牛的嘴里小幅度的动了起来。  
牛牛一边要承受沃帅的大开大合，一边又要顾着嘴里的粗大，十分有点吃不消，于是吐出了师兄的肉棒，开始小口小口的舔弄。  
沃帅每次都整根抽出整根插入的开胃菜也已经看出成效了，每次都蹭过牛牛的敏感点，小牛牛也已经十分精神了，直挺挺的立在那里求爱抚。

接下来沃帅改变攻略，变成高频次小幅度的刺激牛牛的敏感点，加大火力，但又不是最强火力，于是磨的牛牛越来越痒，怎么都觉得不解恨。  
那一边的哈比十分不满足这对奸夫淫夫只顾爽自己的，趁牛牛张嘴呻吟的时候又塞了进去，并且捧着牛牛的脸完全不给他逃离的机会。  
牛牛一边欲求不满着，一边又塞着师兄的大肉棒，完全无法表达自己的不满和满嘴呻吟，只能小声哼哼着。  
沃帅觉得火候差不多了，差不多要大火猛攻一下了，于是整个人都俯在牛牛身上，下身狠狠的挺动着，专攻牛牛的敏感点，双手还摸着本来就没消肿、敏感的要死的乳首！  
牛牛立马受不了的溢出了哭腔，然而被哈比堵着嘴只能发出呜呜的声音。

哈比也注意到沃帅姿势的变化和牛牛的反应，这个体位沃帅离自己更近了，而此时沃帅正一脸戏谑的看着自己，脸上写满了“怎么样，只有我能满足他”  
哈比低头看了眼被他插的呼吸不畅的牛牛，小脸都红了，可是目前这个局势任自己再怎么努力爽的都不是牛牛啊！又被将了一军！  
哈比愤恨的看了一眼沃帅，松开捧住牛牛小脸的手，几乎同时牛牛就挣扎开一口一口的喘气，一口一口的淫叫，对，淫叫，仿佛猫叫春一样的，任何男人听了这样的叫声都只会想把他干死在床上。

哈比听了这魅惑无比的叫声终于坚持不住的开始自撸，等到沃帅和牛牛几乎同时高潮的时候，哈比也直接射在了牛牛的脸上。  
牛牛被插的半天缓不过来，还沉醉在美妙的高潮里。  
下半身被沃帅抱着还没抽出来，小穴里早就被射了满满的精液。上半身瘫软在哈比的怀里，小嘴还不停发出哼吟声，满脸精液惨不忍睹。

等到三人终于都冷却下来了，哈比拿了纸巾细细擦拭牛牛脸上的精痕。  
感觉这一局又输了呢，不过自己好歹颜射过了！也是很不得了的进步！哈比一边暗自惆怅又一边自我满足着。

一边有人给擦脸，一边还有人给擦下身，牛牛实在是精疲力尽了，一边哼唧着“你们真是太讨厌了”一边昏睡了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两天牛牛仿佛开窍般的万般撩人！虽然看不到不过我们能DIY！


End file.
